Titanic: Gravi Style
by Isika666
Summary: The cast of Gravitation is sweep away into the tragic romance lives of the cast of Titanic! It's full of humor and romance. Read and see just how will the characters of Gravitation fit into this teary Romance we know as Titanic. YukixShuichi, HiroxTatsuha
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene one- Leaving

Shuichi took the man's hand as he stepped out of the car and took in the sight of Titanic.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Shuichi said turning to his fiancé. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania. Man, and you had me all excited too." Taki looked a Shuichi and snickered to himself.

"You can be blasé about something's my dear Shuichi, but not about Titanic. It's over 100 feet longer than Mauritania and far much more luxurious." Shuichi now regretted commenting on Titanic, for now he had to listen to Taki's ranting. He turned and started to walk away not listening to Taki. Taki just sighed and turned to help Ruth out of the car. "Your son is naive and far too difficult to impress Ruth." She just laughed

"You choose him so don't complain." Ruth said eyeing him.

"Your right, sorry." Taki said, feeling silly. Ruth shook her head.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She said taking her place at Shuichi's side.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship." A man in a ship uniform interrupted Taki. Taki just sighed and helped the man understand exactly were things needed to be taken, but in the end he naturally just told K to take care of it. Shuichi just snickered to himself and followed his mother as in the background he could here K shouting orders at terrified ship workers as to where suitcases were to be taken and what rooms they go to. Also K took this opportunity to yell at them that they were not moving fast enough and he insisted they needed a little motivation form his gun. All the while twirling a pistol in his hand and shaking it like a wild man and every now a then Shuichi could hear him laughing like a mad man. Shuichi wondered how he got away with such acts of gun violation and disturbing of the public peace like he so often did, but Shuichi did not duel on it for too long for he soon blocked K's voice out too. Shuichi looked up once more at the ship. His mother looked at him and smiled.

"Titanic is a magnificent ship my dear, you should feel lucky that we get the chance to bored it." Ruth closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I guess, but" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder and one on his waist, it was Taki.

"Come now, we better hurry or will miss it." Taki said loud enough for Ruth to hear but just soft enough to say it in Shuichi's ear. Taki made to kiss Shuichi's neck but Shuichi pulled away just in time for Taki to suddenly kiss air.

"That's right, we have no time for this sort of stuff, so cut it out Taki. I would hate for you to be the reason we miss the ship." Shuichi said turning to look at him, Taki gave him an irritated look but soon regained his composer. Taki was being more affectionate then usual and this made Shuichi uncomfortable. He brushed it off as they began walking through the crowed of people saying their good byes and made their way to the ship. "Ah, I forgot my coat!" Shuichi yelled over his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir I got it." A woman called, Shuichi could not see her face, but was confident in the woman and went back into deep thought. He hated all of this; to him the Titanic was a slave ship taking him back to America in chains. Outwardly he was everything a well-brought up young boy should be, minus the fact that he was gay. But inside, he was screaming to be free of this boring life. Find real love, true happiness and find some way to get away from Taki!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Great! This is my first time doing something like this so please, I would love to have reviews on what you all think about my Gravi version of Titanic! So please give me a review!


	2. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene two- New Feelings

Yuki sat there at the table eyeing his opponents. He raised an eyebrow when the two blond men started to speak to each other in what he thought was Swedish. He took the cigarette from his mouth and blew a ring of smoke at them and smiled. They gave him an irritated look and he smiled again, this time looking very smug.

"Yuki, you are pazzo. You bet everything we have!" Yuki brought the cigarette back to his lips and turned to look at Hiroshi.

"When you got nothing you got nothing to lose." Yuki stared at Hiroshi. Hiroshi gave him a 'your crazy' look but said nothing. Yuki got irritated when the two men started speaking whatever language they were speaking again. He turned to look at the man closes to him. "Sven." Sven said something at him and they swapped cards. Yuki took a good look at his hand and laid one down then drew another one from the deck. He looked up to make eye contact with his opponent. Neither said anything, as they both listened to the sound of the pocket watch that had been laid in the pill coins, a pocket- knife and two tickets for the Titanic Yuki sighed and took the cigarette from his lips and placed it in the ash tray next to him. "Al right gentlemen, moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Hiroshi?" Hiroshi laid his cards on the table faced up, all the while never taking his eyes off Yuki. "Niente." Yuki said, staring back at him, his blue eye hiding a glint of anticipation.

"Niente." Hiroshi said, looking down at his own cards. Yuki laid his cards down, face down.

"Olaf?" Yuki said, looking at the man in front of him.

"Nothing." Olaf said, laying his own cards down face up.

"Sven." Yuki turned to the man next to him. Sven laid his cards down face up and looked at Yuki. "Oh shit. Two pair. I'm sorry, Hiroshi." Yuki took a long hard look at his own cards and looked up at Hiroshi.

"What do you mean 'sorry.' Ma vaffanculo? You bet all the money!" Hiroshi shouted very upset at Yuki. Yuki quickly placed a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"Listen, deal with it you big wussy, your not going to see you're mommy dear for a long time because were going to America! Full house gentlemen." Yuki laid his cards face up on the table for the others to see. Hiroshi stared at the cards in disbelief and Yuki tried to contain his composer and excitement but ended up yelling in glee happy to rub it in his opponent's faces. "Hell yes! Whoa!" Hiroshi grabbed the tickets and jumped up, a big smile on his face.

"Dio mio, grazie!" Yuki smiled at the sight of Hiroshi so happy and made a grab for the rest of their prize, but was stopped by Olaf's hand grabbing his shirt collar. All the while he was cursing in Swedish. Yuki just stared at the man, his blue eyes flashing with anger. The man stared back at Yuki, the man looked pissed. Olaf made what looked to be a move to punch him, Yuki just keep that look on his face, daring the man to hit him. Olaf yelled something and instead punched Sven. Olaf let go of Yuki and turned his attention to Sven who was now on the floor. Yuki smirked and turned to Hiroshi who had been watching and was now grinning.

"Come one you, lets get out of here."

"Filio, di puttone!" Hiroshi yelled as Yuki took the tickets form him.

"I'm finally going home." He said as Hiroshi hugged him furiously. They looked at each other and smiled for they could still hear Olaf cursing in Swedish.

"I go to America!" Hiroshi shouted for everyone in the pub to hear. Yuki just pulled away and pretend for a second not to know him, all the while smirking. This excitement was all too new to him and he really had not a clue how he should be acting at the moment.

"No mate. Titanic goes to America in five minutes." Hiroshi and Yuki looked up at the bare tender who was smiling and pointing to a clock on the wall that read 12:55 p.m.

"Oh shit, time to go." Yuki stated, half rushed, half calm.

"Andiamo." Hiroshi yelled grabbing his guitar case and a bag that he and Yuki began stuffing their 'new' money into. In a second they were dashing out the door of the pub and into a crowed of people.

"Well Hiroshi, I hope your happy, but don't get your hopes up, Americas nothing special!" Yuki shouted to Hiroshi over his shoulder. Hiroshi seemed unfazed by Yuki's words.

"You just wait and see, it's my destiny! Like I told you, I go to America to become famous musician!" Hiroshi shouted at him. Yuki just smirked. As they were running they were not really looking where they were going and ran into horses pulling a carriage, they managed to spook the horses.

"Whoa, whoa." The driver yelled at them.

"Bastardo!" Hiroshi yelled, not really sure who to direct it at, the driver or Yuki. "Your pazzo!" He yelled at Yuki.

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets!" Yuki said giving out a small laugh. It was then Hiroshi started to slow down, but Yuki was still running full speed ahead. "Come on Hiroshi, I thought you were fast, or is that only in bed?" Yuki shouted at him.

"Aspetta! What till I get my hands on you!" Hiroshi yelled, picking up his speed, fully determined to knock Yuki up side the head with his guitar case. Before he got his chance they reached the loading deck just in time, the ship was starting to leave.

"Wait, hold up. Hey wait!" Yuki shouted ahead. "Were passengers, hey passengers!" He pushed pass people and reached the man who was getting ready to shut the door and handed him their tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue." The young man asked Yuki.

"Why, of course we have, and anyway, why would it matter? Were Americans, the both of us, which means we don't have fleas." Yuki said, in an almost eerie calm voice. They man looked Yuki up and down, taking a very good look at what was before him and smiled sweetly at Yuki.

"Alright then, please come abroad, sorry to keep you waiting." He said, lowering his head and motioning Yuki and Hiroshi to come abroad. Yuki smirked and ran in, Hiroshi following.

"You know that we're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world right!" Yuki yelled turning in med run and grabbing Hiroshi by the shoulder.

"We only get on because that man thought you were good looking, I see him look you over!" Hiroshi said pushing Yuki's hand off his shoulder.

"Yea, and what's your point! I can use my good looks to my advantage can't I?" Yuki yelled as they ran through some double doors and onto the head of the ships deck. They ran to the railing and Yuki started to wave to the people down on the ground. "Good-bye and good reddens to you all!" Yuki yelled.

"You know somebody?" Hiroshi asked.

"Maybe, I know a lot of people, but that's not the point." Yuki said, giving him a half smile. Hiroshi nudged Yuki's arm and smiled.

"Ok, I see how it works!" Hiroshi turned back to the crowed. "Good-bye, I'm going to never forget you!" Hiroshi shouted and waved down to the crowed like a little child; every-were at once.

"I hope that I forget every one of your faces, you were all such a pain in the ass." Yuki whispered under his breath. He waved still none the less. Trying to put on a happy face for Hiroshi. Also hearing everyone cheering and yelling out good-byes made him feel like he had too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was a tricky one, Yuki is so cold and not very much a happy person and Jake is a happy go lucky person. I would love to have reviews on what you all think about this chapter. So please give me a review!


	3. Swedish Guys

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene three- Swedish Guys 

After the ship took off Yuki and Hiroshi made their way to the room were they would be staying in; it did not take too long to find it.

"358, 359, yea! 360, here it is Hiroshi." Yuki said running a finger over the newly polished piece of bras metal on the door that read the number 360.

"Yea, you found it!" Hiroshi said patting Yuki on the shoulder and giving him a goofy smile.

"Yea, lucky us." Yuki opened the door with out knocking and went right in Hiroshi following behind him. Yuki noticed that there were two men in the room who were looking at Yuki with a confused look on their faces. "Hey idiots how are you doing!? Not that I really care, I'm Eiri Yuki, but there is no need for you boys to remember it so don't bother talking to me ok!" Yuki said shaking the hands of the two men that were in the room. Yuki turned away from them, either they did not understand English or they were just at a lost for word; they did not answer him. "Hey you, when did I tell you that you could have the top bunk?" Yuki said lightly pushing Hiroshi's shoulder as Hiroshi sprawled himself out across the top bunk of the bunk bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men in the room with Yuki and Hiroshi looked at each other as they watched the two men just barge into room like they were supposed to be there.

The two men speaking Swedish

Man 2: Where's Sven?

Man 1: Who cares? These two guys are much better looking then Sven and Olaf!

Man 2: Good point; I like the one long red hair, his sexy.

Man 1: Keep him; I think the blonde one is one sexy cat. I mean did you see his eyes, pricing and such a beautiful shad of blue.

Man 2: What's with you and blue eyes? But your right, he looks to have a slender body, very sexy.

Man 1: See told yea! I can't wait till tonight, while his sleeping I'll just take a little peek at that body.

Man 2: You sick pervert, see this is why our relationship never worked! You're a sicko!

Man 1: Oh shut up! Admit it! You liked my kinky sex games!

Man 2 (blushing): ………

Man 1: Ha! I knew it! I'm a sex god!

Man 2: Yea, sure you are.

Man 1: I know I am and you know it too. You remember the way I use to make you cry out with pleasure, right? There is no way you could have forgotten.

Man 2: Will you be quite, you self-absorbed pervert!

Man 1: Stop calling me a pervert!

Man 2: But you are one so deal with it!

Man 1: (sighs) Your right, but that just makes my sex life more entertaining then yours. Wait, ever since you dumped me you don't have a sex! Sorry, I forgot.

Man 2: (stands up and yells at the top of his lungs) WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! YOUR SO GOD DAMN IRRATATING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki and Hiroshi looked up from their conversation when they heard one of the two men start to yell at the other. Yuki noticed that he looked flustered and was turning several shads of red; this amused Yuki. Yuki was now very curious as to what the two men could have been talking about. As one was flustered and angry, the other was calm and had a smug proud look on his face.

"This should prove to be an interesting trip." Yuki said as he looked up at Hiroshi.

"Yes, very." Hiroshi said, running a hand through Yuki's mess of blond hair.

"Hey, cut it out Hiro." Yuki smiled and playfully pushed Hiroshi's hand away. He looked over at the two men again when the one man started yelling at the other smug looking man. It went on like this for about five minutes and it was starting to give Yuki a very bad headache.

"Will you two PLEASE just shut the fuck up!" Yuki yelled at the too men as well as throwing Hiroshi's shoe at them to get their full un-divided attention. They looked at him for a moment both looking very shocked at such acts of violence. Then turned away and were silent. Yuki let out a sigh and lay down on his bunk. 'Mental note to self, never go to Sweden.' Yuki thought to himself before falling asleep.

On the other hand Hiroshi did not sleep. He did not trust the two creepy Swedish guys so he just glared at them from his bunk and made sure they did not try anything 'wired' while Yuki sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, Hiroshi, what a good friend! Anyhow, I know that the conversation between the Swedish guys was not in the movie, but when the one guy asked 'where's Sven?' this scene and dialogue just popped into my head and I had to write it! Please give reviews and tell me what you think of it!


	4. Art and Opinion

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene four- Art and Opinion 

"And this Mr. Aizawa is your private promenade deck. Is there anything I can get for you Sir?" The waiter asked. Taki strolled past the man and out onto the deck, holding a bottle of wine and a wine glass.

"No, not right now, maybe latter." Taki never looked at the man, only motioned for him to leave as he looked out onto the ocean from the small circle window on the deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi and a few of his maids were inside searching through a crate of paintings. Shuichi was getting rather irritated because he could not find the one painting he was looking for to mount on the wall. He was in the process of opening another crate of paintings when one of his maids called out to him.

"Is this the one you're looking for Sir?" The woman asked holding up a painting. Shuichi looked up and shook his head.

"No, that's not it either. The one I'm looking for had a lot of faces on it. Also there all naked." Shuichi said turning back to look through the now open crate. "Ah! Found it, this is the one.' Shuichi said, pulling out a colorful painting of faces and naked bodies. He looked at it and smiled. It was one of his favorite paintings he had. The emotion that the faces held was amazing to him. The woman eyed the two crates.

"Would you like them all out Sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes, definitely, this room is to dull and dreary, just like Taki, we need a little color to brighten it up a bit." Shuichi said. The woman laughed and started taking out paintings. Shuichi looked up as a boy walked into the room with two suitcases. Shuichi sighed as K grabbed the boy's arm and held a gun to his cheek.

"What do you think you are doing with these suit cases? Identify yourself!" K shouted at the boy.

"I'm…Suguru Fujisaki…. I'm trying…trying to ummmm…. find a place…a place to put…them, Sir." Suguru said, shacking like crazy. Shuichi thought for sure the boy was going to piss his pants.

"Likely story! Who hired you, what are you after?! I shall protect this family with my life! Who sent you, was it Ark! Damn that gorilla!" K started to spat off a bunch of nonsense. The poor boy was getting a really creeped out look on his face and looked ready to drop the suitcase and run.

"K! Please calm down. He works here on the ship, all he's doing is dropping off some suitcases, calm down already!" Shuichi said looking up at K.

"Oh, sorry Sir, my bad, but still I think I should do a thorough investigation on him and." He was cut off.

"K! Please, that's not necessary!" Shuichi shouted at him.

"Oh fine! You!" He pointed to Suguru with his gun. "Take those suitcases in there, in the wardrobe."

"Yes Sir!" Suguru said zipping in into the directed room that had a large wardrobe in it and zipping out and leaving all in a matter of seconds.

"Well, don't he move fast." K said turning to look at Shuichi with a big dumb smile on his face. Shuichi smiled at him lightly and sat the painting down on the couch next to him. Shuichi straightened up and went back to the crate to look through it some more. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his stomach went into knots when an all to similar voice sliced through the air.

"Dear God, not those dreadful finger painting again. They certainly were a waste of good money. Why must you hang them up, they make me sick." Taki said, entering the room from the promenade deck. Shuichi gritted his teeth and did not turn to look at him.

"Hello Aizawa Sir!" K sang happily waving at him with his gun in the air.

"K." Taki said nodding his head at K. "Cheerful and intimidating as always. Well, so Shuichi how is my soon to be husband doing?" Taki said taking a sip of wine. Shuichi gave a long and heavy sigh.

"Well, for one Taki, I don't need you coming in here and insulting what I love, and for your information, the difference between your taste in art and mine are very different." Shuichi said turning to look at Taki with his hands on his hips.

"How so?" Taki asked, amused.

"I actually have some taste in art; and no porn does not count as art!" Shuichi finished and smiled at Taki who looked amused and slightly angry.

"Well, sorry to bother you today Shuichi dear, you seem a little edgy, touchy almost." Taki took another sip of wine. Shuichi just gave a little pout and turned back to the carets and took out another painting; staring at hard, taking in it's beauty.

"The still ceases to entrance me, even though I have seen them a thousand times. To me it's like looking into a dream or something." He laid the paintings down on the couch net to the other one. "There's so much to learn, even though there's no logic behind the truth."

"What's the artist name Sir?" The woman asked.

"Something Picasso?" Shuichi said reaching for another painting.

"Something Picasso!" Taki mocked him, letting out a small evil laugh. "He won't amount to anything. Most likely he'll end up being a bum on the street if he keeps chasing after this fantasy of being an artist. Trust me Shuichi I know art, I mean look these!" Taki walked over and picked up the painting off the couch that Shuichi had just laid down. "Honestly, it seems like anyone with a paintbrush can call them selves an artist!" Taki looked at Shuichi who was standing next to him. "Can you really call this…this scrabble art?" Taki asked, giving Shuichi a smug smile. Shuichi grabbed the painting from Taki and looked at it, sorrow in his eyes.

"The only opinion which truly matters is the artist opinion. If they like it and think it's good enough to be shard with the world than what should I care, to them its art; it's their masterpiece. They had the courage to not care what others think, they are able to show their true selves through there art without really caring what others think. To me that's amazing, so yes. I can call it art and yes; anyone with a paintbrush can call himself or herself an artist. Because it's their art, themselves being who they want to be!" Shuichi pushed pass Taki and lied the painting back down on the couch. "I envy them Taki, I wish I had the courage to be who I want to be." Shuichi pushed passed Taki once more, his head hung low. All who were in the room and had heard Shuichi's speech were salient. It was unlike Shuichi to talk like that. Shuichi left the room and onto the promenade deck, he was angry and frustrated and needed a little bit of fresh air. The air around Taki was like poison. He hated being around Taki so much it was nauseating,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taki decided not to follow Shuichi, Shuichi had never talked back to him like that and Taki need some time to himself. He had wanted to smack the brat for his rudeness but not in front of all those people. He left the room through the front door and headed for the bar. He was out of wine and was in the mood for brandy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! I am on chapter four! holds up four fingers I am so happy that a lot of people are reading it! I was hoping for a good turn out! So as long as I keep getting good reviews and people like I am going to keep going. So keep reading and hope to keep getting good reviews!


	5. I’m scaring me too

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene five- I'm scaring me too

The next afternoon, Yuki was wide-awake and was very energized! Hiroshi on the other hand was not so awake. Last night he had gotten a really bad vibe from their two Swedish roommates and had tried to stay up and keep an eye one them. He managed to stay up longer then them and had finally passed out around 4:45 a.m.

They were on the main deck of the ship at the bow and were taking in the nice ocean breeze. Hiroshi let his eyes shut and relaxed. He relaxed so much that he fell asleep on his feet, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hiro?" Yuki said grabbing Hiroshi by the shoulders and shacking him. "Hiroshi!" Yuki said louder then before.

"Wha…What! I didn't do it me swear!" Hiroshi jumped and grabbed Yuki's arms. "What happen?" Hiroshi gave Yuki a worried look that also looked like a sleepy one.

"Nothing calm down. You fell asleep standing. What's going on with you today? You seem so out of it." Yuki asked.

"Oh it is nothing my good looking friend. It's me first time on a ship you see. And I not get much sleep last night." Hiroshi said, lying through teeth. Yuki looked into Hiroshi's deep brown eyes, still holding onto Hiroshi's shoulders. He did not believe his story; for Hiroshi was shaking, which meant he was lying.

"Ok, I believe you." Yuki said, pulling away from Hiroshi. Hiroshi sighed with relief. "Just as much as I believe the world is a big happy place full of sunshine and rainbows." Yuki stared at Hiroshi, his face emotionless. The hair on the back of Hiroshi's neck stood up and a lump formed in his throat. The look Yuki was giving me was a look that could make grown men quiver in fear. "But, it's none of my business way you're so tired and feel the need to lie to me. So I'm going to drop the subject; but just so you know Hiroshi, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." Yuki smiled slightly at Hiroshi. Hiroshi cared for Yuki a lot. At one time they had even been lovers. But things didn't work out, so now they were just close friends. Sometimes they were even friends with benefits. So Hiroshi cared for Yuki a lot and watched his back. Hiroshi felt the lump in his throat grow. He felt tears prick at his eyes and start flow out onto his hot face. He tried hard to brush them away so Yuki would not see them and call him a wuss.

Yuki looked at Hiroshi hard, Hiroshi was looking away from him, just staring at the ground and shaking. Yuki's heart sank when he saw a tear rolling down Hiroshi's cheek and drop to the ground. "Ok, if your going to feel this bad about lying to me then just tell me what's the matter. We've been friends since we were kids. You can trust me, I won't get angry." Yuki said staring at Hiroshi, his eyes calm yet hard. Hiroshi looked at Yuki from the corner of his eye. Yuki saw this and winked at him, giving Hiroshi a small smirk to go with the wink. Hiroshi melted into butter and flung himself at Yuki and cried. This did not startle Yuki at all. He just opened his arms and embraced his friend. Yuki cared for Hiroshi. Hiroshi was his best and only real friend. Yuki hated his family and Hiroshi and him had been friends since as long as Yuki could remember. He just squeezed Hiroshi's shoulders tight and hugged him back. "Hiro, it's ok, what's the matter with you, were acting like a little girl? Come on what's wrong?" Yuki asked resting his head on top of Hiroshi's. Hiroshi stopped crying and looked up at Yuki. He knew Yuki was not the hugging type, so this must have been uncomfortable for him.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Hiroshi asked, with a sniffle. He felt like a wife trying to tell her husband that it was her first time having sex.

"I promise, now spit it out!" Yuki said, pulling away.

"I…I no sleep at all last night. The two men, who are in the room with us creep me out, I stay up all night, to keep me eyes on them. I not trust them, so I watch out for you while you sleep." Hiroshi said, looking down at his feet, and was turning several shads of red. He was still very much in love with the blond haired, blue-eyed man before him. Yuki just quirked an eyebrow at him. He was not surprised so much as amused with him. It was just like Hiro to pull something like this. Hiroshi was always watching out for him. Yuki sighed and stepped forward. He placed a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"Thanks, you're a good friend. But just so you know, there's no need to worry about the two whackos were staying with. I can kick their Swedish asses anytime anywhere. So try and get some sleep tonight. I can't have you falling asleep on your feet when I'm not around. Some one would be sure to rape a cute guy like you in a heart beat." Yuki smirked and Hiroshi blushed again. He smiled at Yuki and placed a hand on top of Yuki's hand, which still rest on his shoulder.

"I be sure to remember that. Ok, so I try to sleep tonight. And just so you know, I'm just as able to kick their asses as you are." Hiroshi smiled and pulling away from Yuki, ran to the bow of the ship. Yuki walked over and stood behind him. He was amused at how quickly Hiroshi could change his mood. It reminded Yuki of a woman's mood swings and he chuckled to himself. Hiro just brushed the chuckle off and stared out at the ocean. They breathed in deep and Yuki closed his eyes. The ocean breeze was nice and refreshing. Hiroshi closed his eyes too as he felt the wind running its fingers through his hair. It felt nice and he laughed as a few stands smacked him in the face. Yuki pulled his head back as Hiroshi's long hair started to smack him in the face too. So to solve this little problem he stood up on the railings directly behind Hiroshi, so his face was out of reach. Hiroshi looked behind him and laughed.

"Don't fall ok, I can't catch you from here." Hiroshi said leaning his head back onto Yuki's stomach. Yuki just shrugged and looked out at the ocean ahead of them. "Hey Yuki, I can see the statue of liberty already!" Hiroshi said pointing in front of them.

"Sure you can, tell me it's been awhile, is she hot?" Yuki said ruffling Hiroshi's hair.

"I no know, I've never seen her, you tell me." Hiro said, leaning forward, trying to get away from Yuki's hands. Yuki smirked to himself and hopped down off the railings. Hiroshi was standing at the very tip of the bow just staring off into the wide ocean blue. Yuki decided to mess with him and took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Hiroshi's shoulder and bringing his head right up against Hiro's cheek. Hiroshi tensed up at the sudden contact. Him and Yuki both knew it was over between them, but still he loved the way he felt when Yuki held him or even hugged him for that matter. "Yuki, you ok, you're scaring me?" Hiro said closing his eyes.

"I know Hiro, I'm scaring me too." Yuki said, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh. Hiroshi's just smiled, he had been denying it for a long time, but he was still very much in love with Yuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, don't it seem that they still have a thing for each other. I love YukixHiro parings but you will be surprised at who Hiroshi ends up with, believe me I can't leave Hiroshi alone all by himself! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was a little, ummmm, different, I guess that's how I should put it. It was a hard scene, seeing as Yuki is all Mr. Emotionless in the manga, to a point. Well please; I would love to hear what my dear readers have to say about this one! So please, reviews are welcomed! Good or bad.


	6. A lunch no one will soon forget

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene six- A lunch no one will soon forget.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all of history. No one has ever seen anything like her till now. Our master shipbuilder Mr. Seguchi is to thank for that. He designed her from the keel plates up, all by himself." Mr. Ismay's stated motioning to Mr. Seguchi.

"Please Mr. Ismay's you give me too much credit. I may have put her together but the idea was yours." Seguchi said nodding to Mr. Ismay's. Shuichi just rolled his eyes and sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He absolutely hated these lunches and wanted to leave. But his mother would never let him. She was the one who dragged him to them. Even though his presence went unnoticed by everyone but Taki; who was always sneaking looks at him out of the corner of his eye; though Shuichi was sitting right next to him. Shuichi closed his eyes and lend back in this chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Only a second after doing this he felt a foot kick him in the leg. He opened his eyes and looked over at his mother. She was staring at him, giving him a look that said 'SIT UP STRIGHT IN THAT CHAIR!' He gave her a look of his own and sat up straight. Shuichi had messed all of what Mr. Seguchi had said, but was now stuck listening again.

"…And here she is, willed into solid reality." Mr. Seguchi said, lightly patting the tabletop. "You know, designing ships is nice, but when I get to America I would like to try my hand at being a music producer. It's a silly dream of mine, but I would like to give it a try." Seguchi said, he had a look of longing on his face.

"What nonsense, my advice to you good Sir, stick to what your good at, don't go chasing after some childhood fantasy." Taki said, stealing a look at Shuichi. Shuichi just gave him a dirty look then turned to stare at Seguchi, waiting for him to replay.

"That's good advice, for someone who has given up on his dreams. Have you given up on your dreams Mr. Aizawa?" Seguchi asked, his face was calm and he was smiling, evilly.

"Hn, what dreams? I'm rich, what more could I ask for." Taki said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Not much I guess, as long as you're happy." Seguchi smiled at Taki again, knowing it was a lost cause to argue with him. Shuichi was slightly disappointed; he was hoping that Seguchi would talk some sense into Taki. Taki sneaked another glance at Shuichi. Shuichi decided very quickly that he wanted to piss Taki and his mother off. He grabbed a cigarette from Taki's cigarette box and lit it. He started to smoke he lightly. He hated everything about smoking; the only thing he liked about it was that it made Taki and his mother mad. He blew a smoke rings and tried not to chough, keeping a straight face like it was something he did all the time.

"You know I don't approve of you smoking Shuichi." Ruth said, leaning over and whispering it in his ear. Shuichi said nothing, he keep looking straight ahead of him, out the window and into the ocean.

"He knows he just feels like pissing me off." Taki reached over and snatched the cigarette from Shuichi's lips and placed it in his own. He received a weird look from almost everyone at the table, except for Ruth and Mr. Seguchi. Miss. Winchester just stared at Taki as though she were angry with him. Taki just smiled at her, she gritted her teeth and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi just sat there, looking depressed. A waiter walked over to their table and started taking orders.

"Mr. Aizawa, may I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Ah, yes, Shuichi and I well both be having the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." Taki said acting like he knew what Shuichi liked. Shuichi hated his meat rare, he liked it well done, but it was not like Taki cared.

"Yes Sir, very good choice. Your meal will be her shortly." The waiter smiled and walked away to the kitchen. Taki turned to Shuichi smiling.

"Hmmm, you like lamb, right sweet cheeks?" Shuichi said nothing only looked up to see Miss. Winchester glaring at Taki like he was a disgusting snake.

'If looks could kill.' Shuichi thought. Her gaze turned to him. He stiffened and her eyes softened. She smiled at him, and then went back to glaring at Taki. 'Ok, she has her goals set. Glare at Taki till he burst into flames.' Shuichi thought. He had no doubt that if she really wanted him to he would burst into flames any second now. He chuckled to himself then stiffened again, and it was not from Miss. Winchesters glares. Taki had placed his hand on Shuichi's upper thigh and squeezed it tight. Shuichi turned to him and glared. Taki only smiled and started to rub his hand up and down his leg. Every time Taki would rub up he would go higher and higher till his hand was practically groping Shuichi's crouch. Shuichi turned a dark red and pushed Taki's hand off his leg. Taki laughed and this time every one but Shuichi and Miss. Winchester, who was still glaring daggers at him, looked at Taki weird.

"So Taki, do you like controlling things? Me personally, I would hate to be in a relationship were I have no free well. I mean really Taki, are you going to cut his meat for him too?" Miss. Winchester yelled at Taki. Everyone looked at her like she had snapped. Shuichi just sat there, hoping this was a dream and he would wake up soon.

"Miss. Winchester, I don't think my relationship with Shuichi is any of your bossiness. And Yes, I like to have control over my life, to make sure everything goes right and smoothly." Taki gave her a smug look.

"You are sick, give the boy some room to breathe way don't you! He is a free man. His life is not yours to control." Taki cut her off.

"Not in this relationship, he is mine and mine alone! If it weren't for me…" This time Ruth cut Taki off.

"Taki I think that's enough lets not reveal our personal lives to the entire lunch hall." Ruth said sipping her tea. Miss. Winchester and Taki looked around them. The entire place was silent and everyone was staring at their table. Shuichi felt like if he did not get out of there that minuet he was going to strangle Taki.

"Well, nice going Taki, now everyone in this room knows your gay. I really do pity Shuichi. I don't know how he puts up with you, I mean, I can barley stand being in your presences let alone leaving with you." Miss. Winchester said, smiling sweetly at him. Taki slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn you Devil woman! No wonder your still single." Taki yelled, growling at her. She laughed lightly.

"Single and loving it Taki. Single and loving it." She smiled, she loving how mad she was making him. Taki just glared at her. Nothing Taki said seemed to faze her at all. Shuichi sat looking back and forth between Taki and Miss. Winchester. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well, is our two's little quarrel over or am I going to have to separate you guys?" Everyone looked up at Mr. Seguchi. He was smiling so kindly at everyone; no one could believe he had just said that. Miss. Winchester, who was sitting right next too him, was staring at him, more amused then anything. "Miss. Winchester, is everything going to be all right with you and Mr. Aizawa?" He asked her, still smiling. Taki glared at Seguchi, but did not dear to say anything rude to him again. Miss. Winchester glanced quickly over at Taki.

"Oh no, everything is going to be all right. Just a little bet of heated tension that's all." She said placing a hand on Seguchi's shoulder and smiling sweetly at him.

"I am glad to hear that. I mean we are all adults here, no need to be fighting over such trivial matters. Don't you agree Mr. Aizawa?" Seguchi asked turning to look at Taki, and for a brief seconded Taki could have sworn he saw Mr. Seguchi's eyes flash dangerously at him.

"Uh, why yes, I could not agree more. I am embarrassed by my actions." Taki glanced at Ruth who had a monotone look on her face.

"Glad to hear it." Seguchi turned to Miss. Winchester as she took her hand off his shoulder. There was a long moment of silence at their table as no one dared to bring up a touchy conversation, fearing they might set Taki and Miss. Winchester off again. But Mr. Ismay was wondering about something and had to ask his stupid question.

"Ah, Taki, if you don't mind me asking, so you and young Shuichi here are…uh…gay?" Mr. Ismay asked, quite nervous. Ruth's head snapped up to look at him. Seguchi took a sip of his tea, not really caring about this conversation. Miss. Winchester was looking at Mr. Ismay like he was deaf or something. And all Shuichi could think to do was sit there and crumple the napkin on his lap. Taki just stared at him of a moment.

"Uh…need I answer this question, were you not listening at all to the last ten minutes of this conversation?" Taki asked, trying to keep his voice calm and his temper in check.

"I know, you said you were, but such while brought up young man like yourself and Mr. Shindou here. It's hard to believer you both are homosexuals." Mr. Ismay said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Why is it so hard to believe. So what were gay and were engaged! Here you want me to prove it? I will!" At this Ruth and Mr. Seguchi's heads shot up to look at Taki. Miss. Winchester was ready to jump across the table and strangle Taki, but Mr. Seguchi's hand on her leg stopped her. Taki turned to Shuichi and cupped his chin in his hand. Shuichi was blushing a bright red and his body was frozen. His heart was pounding. He did not want this. Not here in front of all these people, not ever. Taki's breath he could feel on his lips. It was only when Taki's lips where not even inches away from his that he throw up his hands and shoved Taki's face away.

"No, Stop! I am not going to let you use me to advertise the fact that you're gay in front of all these people!" Shuichi shouted. Taki looked shocked and angry as her rubbed his face where Shuichi had shoved him. "You didn't even ask me first! Their my lips, this is my body, and this is my life! Not yours!" Shuichi yelled, slight tears pricking at his eyes.

"Shuichi sit down, you're embarrassing me and your mother. I was only going to kiss you, don't be so defensive about it." Taki side reaching out to touch Shuichi's face. Shuichi shoved his hand away.

'Don't touch me!" Shuichi snapped.

"Shuichi! What has gotten into you, stop yelling. Behave!" Ruth said, sitting down her teacup. Shuichi whirled on her.

"I'm leaving!" Shuichi shouted at her, getting up.

"Shuichi, don't you walk out that door." Taki, now standing, yelled. He sighed as Shuichi slammed the door behind him.

"Mr. Ismay, Mr. Seguchi, I am terribly sorry about my idiot sons actions. Ruth said, motioning Taki to sit back down as the lunch hall irrupted in noise again.

"That's quit all right. I would be upset too if someone tried to kiss me without asking." Seguchi said looking up at Taki. Taki just stared at his wine glass.

"Um, yes, it's fine." Mr. Ismay said, clearly at a loss for words and he was feeling guilty for having caused this mess.

"Hmmm, Taki he is quit a hand full, is he not?" Miss. Winchester was smiling at Taki again, she seemed so happy at Shuichi's actions.

"Yes, I am have to keep a tight leash to him for now on won't I?" Taki smiled back at him.

"Oh, so your into that kinky stuff? I would have never guessed. So I take it your seme?" Miss. Winchester had an evil smile on her face that sent chills up Mr. Ismay's back. Seguchi just chuckled to himself.

"Yes, like I said, I like to be in control of what's going on." Taki glared at her.

"You're a bold man Mr. Aizaw, maybe a little to bold." Seguchi looked up at Taki glaring at him. Taki's eyes went wide, fear taking hold.

"Maybe." Was all Taki could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello, this chapter was longer than my other ones; I'm happy it is. I changed this scene around a lot from the movie. It's very different; to a point. For all those who don't know what seme means, it basically the dominant member in a relationship (on top). And For all you people that have only watched the anime version of Gravitation your most likely wondering whom Judy Winchester is. Will she is K's wife. Yes K has a wife and a son. But anyway Judy only appears in the manga of Gravitation and she first makes her appearance book 8. She is an American actress who, with the help of Ark her body guard, steals Shuichi away to America. But in my fanfic she is single. Well please, I would be happy for reviews. Please look for chapter seven and keep reading.


	7. Watching and Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene seven- Watching and Waiting

The next day Yuki and Hiroshi sat out on the deck the heat of the sun warming them up, even though the air was slightly nippy that afternoon. Yuki had a warm smile on his face as the sun sent a delightful sensation dancing across his back. He had his sketchbook out and was intensely watching a young couple whisper into each other's ear, kiss each other's neck and cheek; loving each other with all their hearts. He drew them, envying their love, swift and delicate strokes of his pencil on paper made this scene forever eternal. Capturing this sight for what it truly was, true love without any chains to hold it back. The couple looked up and noticed Yuki, who was sitting not so far away, and noticed what he was doing. They also noticed the frustrated look on his face, he could not get the proportions and strokes right because they keep moving and shifting their positions. They quickly registered the problem, blushed and sat still so Yuki could draw them. Yuki took a deep breath and settled down. Then started correcting the mistakes he hade made.

"This ship is nice ah?" Hiroshi smiled as he turned to look at the man next to him. Yuki snuck a glance at the man. If he remembered right the man's name was Tatsuha Uesugi. Hiroshi had mentioned to Yuki when he got back to his room last night that he had met someone on his way back to the room. And that they had made planes to meet each other again the next day; which was today. Hiroshi had keep Yuki up late last night talking about how much Tatsuha and him had in common and that he enjoyed Tatsuha's company. Hiroshi had ignored the fact that Tatsuha looked like a darker version of Yuki and took it for mere coincidence.

"Yea, it's a Japanese ship." Tatsuha said, smiling evilly sweet at Hiroshi.

"It English no?" Hiroshi asked, slightly confused by Tatsuha's bold comment.

"No, it was built in Japan, 15,000 Japanese men built this ship. Can't say how much I would trust it though." Tatsuha said patting the rail he was leaning on.

"But, your Japanese aren't you?" Hiroshi asked.

"So, that don't mean I trust it. I hate ships, hate water, I like land." Tatsuha said, leaning back his head into the nice ocean breeze. Yuki glanced over at them and was startled to see Hiroshi staring at Tatsuha, who had his eyes closed. Yuki smirked to himself. Then all three men looked up at the sound of chains and claws scratching the surface of the deck. A ship worker was walking by holding the leashes of four fancy looking dogs.

"Figures, first-class dogs come down here to take a first-class shit." Tatsuha said, coming over the stand a few feet away from Hiroshi.

"It's just their way of reminding us where we take our place in the scheme of thing." Yuki said

"Like we could ever forget." Tatsuha said. Yuki looked up from his drawing once more. He noticed that Tatsuha was inching his was into Hiroshi's personal space. It was then he remembered Hiroshi telling him that Tatsuha was some sort of monk from Japan. He was going to New York to meet some high-ranking monk who lived there. Yuki turned back to the couple that sat there still as stone smiling at him. He smiled back. Though his mind still on the monk as he drew. He found it funny, he thought monks were supposed to be bold old guys; and Tatsuha had a full head of shiny black hair and soft yet evil brown eyes to match. He also did not look a day over 20. He saw out of the corner of his eye Tatsuha, who was gently running a finger in a circle on Hiroshi's shoulder, innocently pretending to only feel the roughness of the material. He also noticed that Hiroshi was blushing a deep red. He smiled to himself.

'This is going to be good, Hiroshi needs a fuck toy.' Yuki thought to himself letting out a light laugh.

"What?" Tatsuha and Hiroshi asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Yuki said in sing song voice. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that Hiroshi was now running his thumb and forefinger along the bottom rim of Tatsuha's shirt. Every now and then letting his thumb brush against Tatsuha's skin. "Nothing at all." Yuki whispered, shaking his head. Yuki noticed that he should have been done with the drawing by now. Also the couple must have better things to do then sit and have there picture drawn my some nobody. He ignored the chuckles that came form the two idiots behind him; he completely blocked them out entirely and concentrated on finishing the picture. When he was done he let out a heavy sigh and called the couple over to see it.

"Oh it's lovely!" The girl exclaimed as Yuki handed her the picture.

"Very nice, well done. So how much would you like for it?" The young man asked reaching for his wallet.

"No fee, you keep it." Yuki said holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"Oh, please, you must take the money. This drawing is too good not to be paid for!" The girl instead, hugging the picture.

" Fine." Yuki said. Not in the mood to argue over money. The man handed Yuki a fair amount and the couple departed. Yuki tucked the money away in his pants pocket then turned around on the bench to face Hiroshi and Tatsuha. Yuki made a face as he saw Tatsuha had Hiroshi pinned to rail and was staring at him with an evil smile. Hiroshi was blushing as Tatsuha had one hand on Hiroshi's waist and was slowly easing it up under his shirt so his hand was on skin, not cloth. At the same time Tatsuha was rubbing Hiroshi's left cheek with the back of his hand. Their faces were only inches apart and Yuki could till they wanted so much to kiss each other, but they playing a game. Yuki and Hiroshi often played this game, and Yuki won all the time. Basically it was who would be the first to be over come with desire, who would be first to submit to the other, who would kiss whom first. Who ever submitted first and kissed the other would be the looser. Yuki smirked, Hiroshi never lasted long, he always uke in the relationship, the submissive one. An evil smile crossed Yuki's face as he noticed Hiroshi closing the gape little by little. Yuki's mind was being over come by evil thoughts. He knew this was Hiroshi's little moment of passion. Yuki ever so slowly picked up his pencil and throw it at Hiroshi; whose lips had just barely touched Tatsuha's. 'tunk' was the sound it made as it connected with Hiroshi's head and fell to the ground. This startled Hiroshi and with out thinking he moved his head forward, totally by shock reaction, and crashed his lips into Tatsuha's. There was an up roar of murmurs and gasps from the crowed around them. Yuki just sighed and watched the two melt away into a passionate kiss, not giving a damn what the people around them said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yea, I know this chapter was kind of boring and had really no point to it. Just so you all know the next chapter will be pointless too (but no to me). It's about how Tatsuha and Hiroshi feel about each other and about this sudden kiss, which was going to happen anyway even if Yuki had not interfered. I love Hiroshi x Tatsuha parings so I just had to write them a kiss scene. Please don't be made and please read the next chapter too! I love you all so much and I know I am taking a risk by getting side tracked but it's my fanfic to yea! Oh and just so you all know and so your minds can stop guessing what's going to happen Tatsuha and Yuki are not brothers in this fanfic! And there not cousins either, they are not related in any shape or form. Have a nice day! Also I know that the Titanic is not a Japanese ship, that is false information I threw in there because I could not picture Tatsuha talking like an Irish man.


	8. Too much affection

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene eight- Too much affection 

Hiroshi sat there watching Tatsuha lean back and close his eyes. He watched the rise and fall of the monk's chest. His light breathing and calm composer. His eyes fell onto the soft looking skin of Tatsuha's neck, it looked so soft and Hiroshi wanted to know just who soft it was. He wanted to taste it under his lips; he wanted to make Tatsuha cry out with moans of pleasure as he left his mark on Tatsuha's neck. He was awakened from his trance by the sounds of chains and claws scratching the surface of the deck. Tatsuha jerked his head up and Hiroshi turned to look at Yuki who was drawing, but now was looking at a ship worker who was walking by holding the leashes of four fancy looking dogs.

"Figures, first-class dogs come down here to take a first-class shit." Tatsuha said, coming over the stand a few feet away from Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked over at Tatsuha. Tatsuha smiled and Hiroshi turned away blushing.

"It's just their way of reminding us where we take our place in the scheme of thing." Yuki said. Hiroshi turned to Yuki who was now backing too working on his drawing.

"Like we could ever forget." Tatsuha said. Hiroshi just stared at Yuki's back wishing so much that Yuki would stop drawing and come join them over here and stand in-between him and Tatsuha. It was not that he disliked Tatsuha; actually he was very attracted to the black haired monk. It was just that he was still confessed about having feelings for Yuki. But Yuki was not interested in him anymore. He stiffened as he felt a light finger on his shoulder. He turned to Tatsuha who was now right next to him, using his index to make circular motions on his shoulder. Hiroshi blushed, knowing all to well that Tatsuha was not doing this to feel the material. The look on his face made that perfectly clear. He knew that Tatsuha was gay, he had told him last night that he was and Hiroshi had told him he was too. He was shocked when Tatsuha lend forward and kissed him on the cheek. Hiroshi turned every shad of red you could think of. "Hiroshi, I like you and I would like to get to know you better." Tatsuha said, his hot breath dancing in Hiroshi's ear.

"Yea, in bed I bet." Hiroshi said, sounding kind of mean and hurt.

"Hey, if thats where you like to get to know people I don't have any objections." Tatsuha said, lightly nipping at Hiroshi's ear with his lips. Every now and then catching his earlobe with his teeth. Hiroshi blushed. The sensation that Tatsuha's lips on his ear sent through his body made him so badly want to get to know Tatsuha in bed. Hiroshi's ear was a major hot spot and Tatsuha was finding his out quickly. Hiroshi moaned as Tatsuha's tongue flicked in and out of his ear. The way Hiroshi was now rubbing his fingers over the edge of his shirt, nicking the belt that was lased in the belt loops of Tatsuha's pants hard, letting Tatsuha know what he wanted. Tatsuha wanted that too. They heard Yuki chuckle and Tatsuha pulled away and they both turned to look at Yuki.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Yuki said in sing song voice. They ignored Yuki after that. They also ignored the little whispered that they heard all around them. This only made them laugh.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Tatsuha asked, while skillfully, without Hiroshi noticing, he placed a hand on the right side of Hiroshi's waist and the other on Hiroshi's left wrist.

"No, not at all, I am enjoying this actually." Hiroshi said, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Good, so am I." Tatsuha, without warning, whirled Hiroshi around and pinned him hard against the railing. The cold bare slammed into a spot a little above Hiroshi's upper back hard. Hiroshi gasped and tried to push Tatsuha off him, but Tatsuha was surprisingly stronger then him.

"Hey, Tatsuha! What are you doing!?" Hiroshi asked, in a loud tone of voice, which was not quit yelling but not quite either.

"Just doing what we both want. Hope I'm not being to rough with you. I mean your skin is so soft I would hate to bruise it." Tatsuha said as let go of his wrist and ran his hand up the length of Hiroshi's arm and let his hand trail around his neck. Hiroshi felt like he was going to melt as they stared deep into each other's eye. Tatsuha's hand were so warm. The light, swift soft touches of his finger tips trailing across the soft sensitive skin of his neck made him arch and moan with pleaser; but he never once dared close his eyes, he never once stop looking deep into Tatsuha's soft, dangerous brown eyes. He knew what Tatsuha was doing. This was a game, a kind of endurance game gone mad. It was an evil game that he had often played with Yuki and lost every time. The object of the game was who could last the longest without being overcome with lust and desire and kiss the other first. Who ever kissed the other first was the looser. Hiroshi was about to lose, he was forced over the edge when Tatsuha started to ease his hand under his shirt and rubbed his side. Once again, there were the soft light touches he loved too much. Tatsuha's touch was tantalizingly sweet and pleasurable. It was when Tatsuha started to rub the back of his hand over Hiroshi's cheek that Hiroshi lend into his touch. He was never very good at this game. He was to easily seduced. Tatsuha licked his lips, knowing Hiroshi was going to kiss him. To make it go faster Tatsuha rubbed his hand over Hiroshi's chest, running a long slender finger over Hiroshi's hard nipple. Tatsuha smiled to himself as Hiroshi moaned. Hiroshi caved, he lend in so close that Tatsuha's hot breath could be felt on his own moist lips. Hiroshi, still staring deep in Tatsuha's eyes lightly brushed his lips over Tatsuha's. Hiroshi's body shivered at the light sweet touch of his lips brushing over Tatsuha's. Before he was able to plunge into this sweet pleasure over come with lustful desirers something hard and wooden hit him hard in the side of the head. Hiroshi was so startled by this, his head jerked and without meaning too his lips crashed hard into Tatsuha's. Hiroshi's eyes widened in shock as did Tatsuha's. He could hear the appalled gasps of people all around him.

"People are staring." Hiroshi said, as he tried to pull away. Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Hiroshi's waist and pulled him in closer.

"Let them watch, I don't give a damn what they think." Tatsuha brought both his hands to rest on either said of Hiroshi' s waist, roughly but slowly slipping them under Hiroshi's shirt. As he did this Hiroshi no longer gave a damn what other people thought either. Hiroshi let his eyes shut and wrapped both his arms around Tatsuha's neck there was no space in between the two other heated bodies. Tatsuha's tongue slid along Hitoshi's lips, begging for Hiroshi to let him deepen the kiss. Hiroshi willingly opened his mouth slightly and Tatsuha flicked his tongue in. Hiroshi gasped as Tatsuha ran a hand up his shirt and over his chest brushing one of Hiroshi's hard nipples. Once again Hiroshi gasped, it felt so good. The rising heat that was forming in his pants was in pain, he wanted so much to be alone and behind locked doors with Tatsuha right now! Tatsuha on the other hand wanted to wait, he was busy controlling himself and concentrating on biting Hiroshi's lip and making it swell. Hiroshi gasped more, and pushed Tatsuha's head forcefully down. He nipped at Tatsuha's tongue as it explored the inside of Hiroshi's mouth. Tatsuha moaned and Hiroshi dug his nails into his neck, they would surly leave bruises; he liked that thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki watched with interest and amusement. Hiroshi never was one to be patient in sex. When he wanted it, he wanted it then and there. He would probably let Tatsuha screw him right here. He looked around; there were several pairs of eyes watching Tatsuha and Hiroshi, some with interest and some with disgust. This form of affection was rarely shown in public, especially between men, it was taboo. Yuki decided it would be in his and Hiroshi's best interest to stop them now. Yuki stood up and grabbed Tatsuha's shoulder and Hiroshi's. He pulled them apart; and it was not easy.

"Ok you two, not here, go find a room." He looked down of a seconded and noticed Hiroshi's little problem, which wasn't so little. "Damn are you are a horny little fucker Hiroshi. Defiantly go find and room and have Tatsuha take care of that for you." Yuki said and Hiroshi blushed. Then looked around them at all the people and blushed. He turned around to face the ocean, very embarrassed.

"Oh hell no, I lost it. This is so embarrassing" He looked at Tatsuha. "So, Tatsuha, want to head to my room?" Hiroshi asked, very innocently and seductively.

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore. You're just going to have to suffer and wait." Tatsuha said, lightly kissing Hiroshi on the cheek and going to stand next to Yuki. Hiroshi's jaw dropped. He needed release and wanted Tatsuha to give it to him.

"But! That's cruel! It's like something Yuki would do and has done!" Hiroshi yelled following him.

"Yup, and that's me evil and cruel. Have patience's. Just go spend some alone time with you hand, you'll me fine." Tatsuha said smiling evilly at Hiroshi as while as making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Damn your mean, I like it." Yuki said lighting a cigarette.

"Yup, you know smoking is bad for you?" Tatsuha said blankly.

"I know, and I don't really give a damn." Yuki said blowing smoke in Tatsuha's place. Hiroshi wiggled around and finally deiced that he needed to find release quick and since Tatsuha was being an ass he came to the conclusion that his hand was his only choice.

"Fine you assholes, I am leaving and I hate you both!" Hiroshi yelled and ran off.

"You are an ass. Hiroshi is very sensitive you know?" Yuki said picking up the pencil he had thrown and going to sit back on the bench.

"I know, but I am just messing with him. Don't worry, by the time this trip is over I will have fucked him senseless." Tatsuha smiled and sat next to Yuki.

"Then you're going to leave him right. Use him then forget about him." Yuki's heart sank a little.

"No, never, I'm not like that. I don't use them and leave them. I really like Hiroshi and want to get to know him better." Tatsuha smiled a reassuring smile at Yuki. Yuki just stared at him. For some reason unknown to him he really did believe Tatsuha would be true to Hiroshi; more then that Yuki believed Tatsuha would be good for Hiroshi.

"Whatever. You're getting all mushy on me go away. You should go chase after Hiro." Yuki took a puff of his cigarette and flicked his hand at Tatsuha motioning for him to leave. Tatsuha smiled again.

"Fine, I'll leave you to yourself Mr. Antisocial." Tatsuha got up to leave as Yuki got up to toss his cigarette over the railing of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, I was kinda banned from my computer for a while. But here it is and I hope everyone is happy! I mad this chapter longer then all there others. Though this chapter was kind of pointless, sorry about that. But it's my story and I wanted a Hiroshi x Tatsuha scene!! Hope you everyone liked it. I hope I don't lose readers by doing this. Please give me reviews about what you thought of it; it is important that you do!! So next chapter will be out soon!


	9. Angel Faced Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene nine- Angel Faced Boy 

As Yuki lit another cigarette his eyes caught a flash of pink. He looked quickly around till he found what the flash of pink belonged to. The pink flash was actually pink hair and it belonged to a very cute boy. The boy looked to be one of those rich kids; he was wearing a dark blue suit that looked to be very expensive and the gold buttons flashed in the sunlight. Tatsuha had not yet left and noticed that Yuki was staring at the boy.

"Now get that look off your face right now. Give yup, you don't got a chance with someone like him." Tatsuha waved a hand in front of Yuki's face. Yuki paid him not attention as he watched the younger pink haired boy let out a long and heavy sigh. He had a cute face like an angel, but yet he looked so sad. Rich kids were supposed to be happy and snotty, but he had a feeling that was not the case for this boy. "Whatever, don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken." And with that Tatsuha walked away. Yuki blinked, but never took his eyes off the boy.

"Such a sad look," Yuki whispered under his breath and he stood up from the bench and took a few steps forward. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it without thinking. All of the sudden a loud voice yelled at him.

"Excuse me Sir!" Yuki jumped as a man in a uniform walked up to him. Yuki tore his eyes away from the pink haired boy.

"What!" Yuki yelled back. He glanced at the boy and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed the boy was watching him.

"I am sorry in inform you, but we would prefer it if you did not just drop you cigarette on the ground. He would much rather prefer it if you threw it over bored or placed it in one of the several cigarette trays we have scattered through out the ship." The man was talking to him as if he were a stupid dog. It really ruffled his feathers. The man was also speaking in a very loud tone of voice. This caught everyone's attention; this really irritated Yuki considering the man was doing it on purpose. Yuki looked back up at the boy, he was still watching Yuki to see what Yuki would do. Yuki smiled evilly and looked back at the man.

"Oh, I am so sorry to do such a careless thing. I mean I really understand, it's not like the wind is going to blow it off the ship in a matter of minutes. Oh! Look I was wrong! See, the ashes are already gone. No trace of my cigarette is left." Yuki placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He glanced at the boy, he was standing straight up and leaning forward so he could hear better. Yuki smiled. "So why don't we just forget all about this little incident and I can go on with my life and you can go on being a pain in the 'ass'." Yuki said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear it. He could hear laughter and peered up at the boy. He was laughing too.

"Why you bastard!" The man went to punch Yuki and Yuki stepped lightly to the side. The man punched air and feel forward. A circle crowed around Yuki and the ship worker.

'Great, just what I need, bystanders!' Yuki thought to himself as and man got back up on his feet. The man ran at him in an angry rage. Once again the man was to slow and Yuki stepped effortlessly out of his way.

"Give up, you can't hit me." Yuki said as the man caught himself on a barrel. The man just turned and looked at him. Yuki starred at the man with an emotionless look on his face. The man yelled out and ran at him again. "Man your stubborn." But this time Yuki saw the glint of shiny metal clutched in the man's hand. "Shit!" Yuki moved quickly out of the man's way. The man caught himself on the railing. Yuki eyes were wide and his heart was pounding. The man was angry and turning very violent. The man looked at Yuki and growled.

"DIE!" The man shouted and went to run at Yuki again, but instead was caught from behind by Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi! Don't, he has got a knife!" Yuki shouted in a panic.

"Let me go boy!" The man threw Hiroshi off of him. The man was much bigger and stronger then Hiroshi. So naturally, Hiroshi was thrown by the man with little effort. As Hiroshi hit the ground hard on his back the man started at Yuki again. Yuki was now immensely pissed at the man and was ready to fight him, knife or no knife this man was going to get it. Yuki gritted his teeth and raise his fists. The quick sight of blond hair and a cream color caught Yuki's eyes. The ship worker was suddenly caught from behind again. But this time by a young blond man in a cream colored suit.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The man yelled as Hiroshi jumped up to help the blond man. Hiroshi grabbed the knife, which was now held loosely in the ship workers hand. Then in a matter of seconds three ship workers came up and forced the man to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Not this again!" One yelled.

"Damn you Frank your always picking fights!" Another shouted. All the man, who Yuki now knew as 'Frank', could say was 'It was not me, I swear!' The other ship works only shook their heads. Yuki looked around and noticed the man in the cream colored suit was watching him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Yuki asked as he walked over to Hiroshi, who was handing a ship worker the knife he had taken from Frank.

"No not really, you and your friend here. Are you two ok?" The man was shorter then Yuki and looked to be some smug rich guy.

"Yea, were fine. Why did you do that?" Yuki asked the man. The man had an innocent childish smile on his face, it looked evil. Hiroshi rubbed his shoulder and looked at the man and grimaced.

"Well, you see…" The man reached up and caressed Yuki's cheek with his gloved hand. "I can not allow that which is so beautiful to get hurt. Your face is so angelic I would hate to see it get bruised." The man said all this with a smile on his face. The man then looked Yuki square in the eye. The man's eyes were a dark aqua color, and they flashed with danger as he stared deep into Yuki's golden eyes. Yuki let out a small laugh and the man pulled his hand away. "May I ask, what's so funny?"

"Your comment, trying so hard to protect something that's not yours. Never the less a random man you don't even know. You really must have no life." Yuki placed a hand to his hip and stared at the man. Hiroshi grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Yuki, what do you think your doing!?" Hiroshi became very panicky.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"This man, he is Tohma Seguchi! He is the master ship builder for Titanic!" Yuki turned quick to look at the man.

"Your Tohma Seguchi?" The man laughed.

"Guilty as charged, I am Tohma Seguchi. Pleased to meet you, what did this man call you again? Yuki?" Tohma extended his hand.

"Yes, I am Eiri Yuki." Yuki shook the Tohma's hand and gave him a small evil smile.

"Will Mr. Yuki, as to what you said before. Though I may not know you, I would very much like too."

"Is that so? I don't know, I am a pretty boring person once you get to know me. You might only be in love with the fact that I'm good looking. I hate people who only fall in love with some ones looks." Yuki let out a small laugh and so did Tohma.

"How can you say such a thing? Looks are what attract people to one other. Then that's when they try to see if they can also fall in love with that person's personality. And from this small conversation, I like what I hear form you Mr. Yuki." Tohma said Yuki's name with a gentle calmness that sent shivers through out Yuki's body. He looked from Tohma to the pink haired boy. The boy was still there watching them; he looked even sadder then before now. Yuki's heart grew sullen at the thought for what he had just said to Tohma. Yuki was falling for this boys looks, but he longed to talk to him; that sad angel.

"Ah, I see you go for the young slender type." Tohma, rubbed his chine as Yuki looked at him slightly wide eyed.

"That would be none of your business Mr. Seguchi." Tohma only laughed.

"Would you like to know his name?" Yuki, who had been looking at the ground, spun his head around to look at Tohma.

'Could he be lying, does he really know who that boy is?' Yuki thought this to himself as Tohma smiled in satisfaction.

"I will tell you for a price." Yuki sighed and looked Tohma right in the eye.

"What is it that you want?"

"A kiss." Yuki's heart skipped a beat and then pounded loud in his chest. Yuki looked up at the boy, he was still standing there looking straight at Yuki and Tohma.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose? He is watching us. Knowing his name would be useless if he won't talk to me and thinks I am yours." Tohma gave a childish smile.

"I guess your right. Fine then a kiss." Yuki cut Tohma off.

"What did I just say!?"

"On the cheek." Yuki looked back up at the boy.

"Fine!" Yuki took and step towards Tohma and Tohma tilted his head slight to the right.

"Yuki, don't!" Hiroshi grabbed his arm again.

"Hiroshi it's fine!" Yuki lend forward but was stopped by a loud high-pitched scream, yelling Tohma's name.

"TOHMA!" Then out of nowhere Tohma was snatched away by a woman with long blond hair. He was very beautiful, had a great body, curves in all the right places.

"Oh, hello Mika." Tohma gave the woman a perfect smile and rubbed his head. Mika grabbed Tohma's shirt collar and shook him violently.

"Tohma! What did I tell you about talking to men you don't know! You were flirting weren't' you!? Why must you always do this! You're married to me!" Mika looked up at Yuki. "Though he hot." Yuki sighed.

'It's not even three in the afternoon and my day already sucks.' Yuki thought to himself.

"Come on Tohma we are leaving! And you are in for hell when he get back to the room." Mika started to pull Tohma way and the noise of the crowed started up again. Yuki's head was spinning and he lend on Hiroshi for support. He looked up again when he heard Tohma shouting his name form the stairs to the upper deck.

"Yuki! By the way, the boys name is……" Yuki strained to here what the boys name was, but the cowered around him was too loud and Yuki could not hear it. Tohma waved and Mika dragged him away and out of sight.

"Did you hear what he said Hiro?" Hiroshi shook his head and gave Yuki a sullen look.

"Yuki are you ok? You're starting to worry me." Yuki closed his eyes and straightened up.

"I'm fine, just stressed." He looked back up to see if the pink haired boy was still there. Yuki's heart sank, the boy was gone. "I did a drink." Yuki took a deep breath and headed for the bar down stairs Hiroshi looked up at where Yuki had been staring and saw a pink haired walk up and look around for someone on the main deck where Hiroshi was. He saw the boy let out a heavy sigh and leave.

"I wonder who he was looking for." And with that, Hiroshi left to go find Yuki at the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out. I had some family problems that needed to be taken care of. Then after that it was back to school for make up days! **–**sighs- So anyway, I finally got this out. It changed a lot for what I had originally written out. I like this version better. It's longer, you readers are always telling me I need to make my chapters longer, so here! I hope you all like it. I don't think I am very good at fighting scenes so let me know what you think. Next chapter is what you all have been waiting for. Yuki and Shuichi finally meet! So please send reviews and keep reading!


	10. Jump and two people die!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene ten- Jump and two people die!

Shuichi sat there at dinner that night feeling like he was about to explode. He wanted to scream or hit someone. He was going mad, feeling as thought he was living the same day over and over again. The tiring feeling of all these useless parties and having to put up with these uncomfortable suits was starting to get to him. Always the same arrogant people and mindless chatter. He felt like no one would ever notice if he disappeared forever. No one would even care if he stopped breathing. Shuichi let out a small laugh.

"Excuse me mother, I will be right back." Shuichi whispered to his mother as he got up from the table.

"Ok dear." Ruth said not even turning to look at him. Shuichi let out a sigh and started to walk towards the deck doors when someone grabbed his hand. Shuichi turned to see Taki.

"What do you want? Let me go." Shuichi snapped at him. Taki laughed.

"Would you like me to come with you? It's cold out there and I could keep you warm." Shuichi's eyes widened then calmed.

"Taki, your disgusting and I am sure you're presence will be more appreciated and noticed if you stayed here." Shuichi wrenched his arm away and was storming out the door when he heard Taki's voice call out to him.

"I await your return Love!" Shuichi grinned to himself. Taki would be waiting in vain for no one knew that Shuichi was never coming back.

He ran quickly down the deck hall and dashed down the stairs. Dodging people as best he could; half the time he was shoving them out of his way and not caring if they got mad at him. As he laughed and cried at the same time his heart was beating hard in his chest. Tears streamed down his face and into his mouth. He stopped when he came to the main deck. He noticed very few people were on it as it was very late. He took in a deep breath then turned right and ran to the stern of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki lie on one of the many benches near the stern of the ship, staring up at the clear star let sky. The air was cold and he watched the smoke form his cigarette mingle with his hot breath as he breathed. He was thinking about earlier and the pink haired boy.

'It's stupid, I saw him once, and I don't even know him! Damn, I'm acting like a women, hung over on some guy she saw once on the streets. It's ridiculous. I mean I will probably never see him again.' Yuki thought to himself as he closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming his way. He brought his head up slightly and saw a pink haired boy running in front of him. Yuki's jaw dropped and he sat up. He lend his head all the way back and stared up into the sky.

"I hate you." With that said Yuki got up and walked in the direction the boy had ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi slammed into the railing, his body felt like it was on fire. He rubbed tears and sweat off his face with the back of his hand. Then breathing heavily he looked up and out into the dark ocean.

"It looks almost like a black abyss." Shuichi whispered to himself. He sighed. "The perfect place to just disappear into." Shuichi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped up onto railing. Then using the bares for support and the rope that was attached to the main poll he climbed up and over the rail. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear it was echoing loud into the night. He turned himself around slowly and came face to face with a black sea that could only be seen at night.

The bars felt cold underneath his hot skin; he had to keep re-griping the bars for his hands were covered with sweat and keep slipping. Then with another long and deep breath he slowly lend forward. When he looked straight down under him he quickly shut his eyes. His heart was screaming 'don't do it,' but his mind keep telling him this was for the better. It told him that it was better to die then to live a life with no free will at all.

"That's right, it's better to die." Shuichi slowly opened up his eyes to face the black sea. "I am ready to die, with no regrets. It's not like I'll be missed." Shuichi lend in little further as if offering himself to the ocean. Just when he was about to let go of the bars an icy voiced held him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shuichi brought himself back up, his back coming to hit the rail. He turned his head around to locate who the voice came from. His eyes widened when he realized it was the same man form this morning. The blond man who got into that fight with the ship worker. Shuichi could not help but chuckle a little. Of all people, it had to be the handsome man that had made Shuichi's heart skip so many beats he had thought he was going to die.

"And why not, I hate my life so why not end it?" Shuichi asked looking down at the ocean. He heard the man sigh a little.

"Because, everyone has their share of problems and times when their lives just really suck. But they find someway to get through it all. Killing yourself is never an option. Only weak and cowardly people go and kill themselves." Shuichi's eyes widened.

'This man is calling me weak and a coward! His making fun of me!' Shuichi screamed the thoughts loud in his head; becoming angry and flustered. He heard the taping sound of footsteps behind him.

"Stay Back!" Shuichi yelled and the footsteps stopped. Shuichi slightly turned his head. The man was calmly puffing on a cigarette and looking quit smug. "Don't come any closer, oh so help me God I'll let go of theses bars." Shuichi said in a shaky voice. The man just stared back at him, then smiling some laughed.

"Come one kid, don't be so egger to die." The man took another puff of his cig, and then removing his right hand from his pocket held it out to Shuichi. "Just be a good boy and give me your hand so I can help your back over the rail." The man gave him a look of irritation mixed with a kind of begging look like, 'please give me your hand.' Shuichi's heart skipped another beat as he stared into the man's beautiful blue eyes. When Shuichi did not give the man an answer the man took another step forward.

"Stop where you are, unless you want me to jump!" Shuichi yelled, his whole body was shaking now and not just from the cold. He was getting scared and starting to wonder if he really had the nerve to jump. Trying to make sense of all this in his head, Shuichi unknowingly started to shake his head slightly back and forth. The man gave Shuichi and weird look and took and few steps forward. Shuichi looked up at the man. "Wh…what are you doing! I said don't come any closer!" Shuichi felt tears start to come to his eyes.

"Relax, I just want to through this away, into the ocean so I don't got to get into another fight with a ship worker." The man held up his cigarette and showed it to Shuichi, then he tossed it over bored. Then the man just stood there next to Shuichi. This mad Shuichi nervous but he said nothing.

The man stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked out into the night sea. Shuichi looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes. The man was even better looking up close. Much more handsome then Taki. The man's blonde hair stood out up against the night sky. He looked at the man for what seemed to be like a long time. Then he was brought back by the man's harsh yet gentle voice telling him,

"You won't jump." The man turned to him and smiled an evil smile. Shuichi's face flushed and he yelled back at the man.

"You have no right to tell me what I will and won't do! Your not me, you don't have a clue what I will and won't do!" Shuichi started to breath heavily and his legs began to shaky violently.

"Sure I do, if you were really serious about jumping then you would have never let a stranger like me delay you for so long. If you really wanted to die you would have jumped by now." The man laughed to himself. "So if you still think your serious about killing yourself then go on and do it, don't let me stop you. I'm just here to look at the ocean." Shuichi gritted his teeth, this man was starting to really irritate him.

"What! Do you want me to jump!?" The words flew from Shuichi's mouth in a loud muffled by tears yell. The man looked at him wired then sighed.

"If you're going to jump then do it already. But if you really wanted to die then you would not be crying like you didn't want to do it." Shuichi looked up at the man. He was so confused. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. But even though he was now confused he was still defiant. As his tears stopped to flow he turned back to yell at the man, but before he could the man cut him off.

"Your scared, aren't you?" The man was very close to him now; so close Shuichi could smell the lingering sent of the man's cigarette.

"Maybe I am, or maybe your just distracting me." Shuichi suddenly became very violent and wanted the man to just go away and stop making him doubt what he was doing. "Just go away!" Shuichi lend forward slightly, trying hard to block out the man's words and hold onto the lingering feelings of wanting nothing more but to die.

"I can't just go away and let you kill yourself. I wish I could just walk away and let you die, but if I did I would have a hard time sleeping tonight. Knowing that I just stood there and let someone kill them self." Shuichi listened closely to the man's words. Even though he did not want to, the man's voice was one that was addicting to listen to. "If I let you kill yourself I would have a guilty conscious, then I would feel bad, and when I feel bad I can't sleep and it would be all your fault." Shuichi spun his head around quickly. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"What! How would it be my fault that you could not sleep!?"

"Because you had to go and have a weak 'I want to kill myself,' moment on the same night I came out here to look at the ocean."

"Your not making sense!"

"Forget! If you're going to jump, then stop wasting my time and jump already, but know this! If you do then I'm jumping in after you." The man lend down and started to untie his shoes. Shuichi stared at the man, dumb struck.

"Don't do that! Are you crazy, then we both will die and it will be pointless." Shuichi started to panic and little. He then cringed as he felt his hand starting to go numb ageist the ice-cold bars.

"Then save me the trouble and don't jump."

"Oh! Never mind! I don't care what you do with your life. If you have to jump in after me then it'd your funeral." Shuichi took a good look at the fall, the sight made him cringe.

"If yours too." The man whispered to himself. "A fall from this high up into that icy water, it would hurt." Shuichi looked over his shoulder at the man; he had one shoe off and was working on the other.

"Yea it would." Shuichi now had a lump in his throat. "It's really cold right?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple of degrees over. Nothing anyone would want to swim in." The man looked up at Shuichi, a question forming in his mind, one that would make Shuichi not want to jump.

"Have you ever fallen into a frozen lack before?" Shuichi shook his head. "The cold water, when it hits your body, it's like thousands of little nettles poking hard at your skin all over and all at once. You can hardly breathe let alone scream. It feels like forever when you're in water that cold, even if you're only in for a few seconds." The man looked over at Shuichi, he had a look of doubt and pain on his face, and the man could tell he was imaging what it would feel like.

The man stood up, he had both shoes off now, and he was standing there looking at Shuichi. "I have." Shuichi looked directly into the man's eyes, waiting for him to tell more. "It happened when I was in New York several years ago. I was a little kid at the time and my teacher and I were ice fishing at a lack far away from the city." The man smiled a smug smile. "Sense you look like such a pretty boy I bet you don't know what ice fishing is do you?" Shuichi blushed,

"I know what ice fishing is! I'm not stupid you know, my hair is pink not blond like some people." Shuichi yelled then smiled.

"Whatever, well anyway, I was walking on some thin ice and I didn't realize it was thin until I fell in. I hurt like hell. So think about it, if falling into a frozen over New York lake is bad just think what a cold winter Atlantic Ocean would feel like. It would be more like a thousand jagged knives stabbing you all over your body then twisting deep inside you slowly. You wouldn't even be abele to think about the pain it would hurt so much. Your body would most likely so into shock. It would feel like eternity before you died." Shuichi was shocked at how calm the man said all this. It was kind of creepy.

"That sounds like it would hurt a lot."

"Yes, yes it would, which is way I am not looking forward to jumping in after your ass." The man had his coat unbuttoned but had not taken if off yet. "But like I said, I like my sleep, don't get enough of if as it is. So you better think twice before you jump. I don't think you want to die in that water and believe me neither do I."

"Your insane, crazy! Doing this for someone you don't even know!" Shuichi cried out.

"Hey, a lot of people say that about me, but we all to respect kid, but I'm not the one hanging off the rear end of a ship. And about that last comment, believe it or not I'm a nice guy when I feel like it. And if you saw someone trying to jump off a ship wouldn't you try to stop them?" The man lend in real close and whispered in Shuichi's ear. "So just give me your hand and we can all forget this ever happened and go inside were it's warm, all right." The man extended his hand out in front of Shuichi. Shuichi looked into the man's eyes and melted. He took the man's hand and shakily turned fully around to face him. Shuichi blushed; the man's hand was warm and soft.

"Well that's more like it, by the way, I'm Yuki Eiri." Yuki smiled at Shuichi, it was still an evil smile but a smile none the less.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi stuttered out.

"Ok, Shuichi, let's get you over here on this side were all the sane people are."

"How can that be the sane side if you're on it." Shuichi said in a playful tone of voice.

"On second thought, maybe I should just let you jump."

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"I find it hilarious." Yuki smirked and it was full of evilness. Shuichi just smiled as Yuki took his other hand. It was then when Yuki was helping him back over that Shuichi missed stepped and slipped. Yuki quickly tightened his grip on both Shuichi's hands and held tightly onto Shuichi. Yuki was now leaning far over the rail himself and trying hard to keep his footing steady.

"I just spent forever convincing you not to jump, like hell am I going to let you fall now!" Yuki yelled out to Shuichi.

"YUKI!" Shuichi screamed his eye shut tight. Yuki pulled on Shuichi hands till he was grasping Shuichi's lower arms but as fate would have it Yuki lost his balance and let go of Shuichi's right arm. Yuki quickly caught himself and tightened his grip on Shuichi's left arm and pulled harder.

"Yuki! I don't want to die now, please help me! Don't let me fall! I want to live now I promise!" Shuichi cried out.

A few ship workers heard Shuichi's cries for life and took off running towards them.

"Shuichi! Get a hold of yourself and listen to me! I won't let you go, I promise, but you have to listen to me. I can't pull you up on my strength alone, you have got to help me. Now listen to me, I want you to pull yourself up." Yuki said all this very calmly and stern so Shuichi could understand it. Shuichi nodded and did as he was told, while Yuki pulled him up. When Shuichi was up and half over the rail, Yuki wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted. The sudden extra weight of another human body made Yuki topple over backwards and he somehow found his way on top of Shuichi. Shuichi looked up into Yuki's eyes and blushed several shades of red. Yuki could only stare down at the angel faced boy. Things were soon interrupted as three ship workers appeared on the scene.

"What the fuck is all this about!?" One crewmember asked as Yuki got up off of Shuichi, who was breathing heavily. The one crewmember looked Shuichi over and noticed how his legs were spread and some how his jacket had come undone. "You! Stand over there and don't move an inch!" The crewmember yelled, Yuki did as told, looking very unhappy as he did so.

"Great, I tried to get out off trouble and some how find myself in even more trouble. This is the last time I try and help someone out." Yuki said out loud to himself, looking back over at Shuichi, who was being helped off the ground. Shuichi only looked at the ground. Yuki gritted his teeth, "I hate this ship!"

"You!" The one-crew member pointed to one of the other men with him, "Go get the master-at-arms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! The chapter everyone has been waiting for is finally here, Yuki and Shuichi meet. I really don't have much to say about this chapter, only that I don't like it. I feel as though I could have done something more with it. But I really liked this scene in the movie and did not want to change it tooooooo much. So I came up with this, only changing the personalities. I like how Yuki is telling Shuichi to jump. Lol, so I hope everyone likes this chapter and I am very sorry that I have been running late on up dating. Please forgive! Also I am sorry about the crappy title for this chapter. I could not think of anything! Please leave reviews


	11. Skillful lies:Self control

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene eleven- Skillful lies

Shuichi sat on a bench wrapped in a warm blanket. A man offered him some brandy but Shuichi turned him down. He looked around at the people. Yuki was watching him while Taki was in a furious rage yelling at Yuki.

"This is completely unacceptable! What in Gods name made you think you could lay your hands on my fiancée!? Hu!? What!?" Taki shouted at Yuki as an officer placed handcuffs on him. Face emotionless Yuki just looked at Taki. Yuki slightly raised an eyebrow and looked over at Shuichi again. "Look at me you filthy dog!" Yuki quickly averted his eyes back on Taki, glaring angrily at him before smirking.

"Sorry, I could not help myself. I have a thing for cute young boys." Yuki smiled at Taki. Taki's face twisted in anger and he grabbed Yuki by the collar and shook him.

"What the Hell! I'll kill you bitch!" Yuki's face changed and his eyes filled with an unknown danger as he glared at Taki. It was a face that put terror in your very soul. Taki's face slightly stiffened and his grip on Yuki's shirt lessened just a little.

"Oh, that's a scary face." Taki said the words calmly yet his eyes flickered with fear.

Shuichi stood up as he watched all this. Inching closer and closer with every word. He could since the tension between the two men as could everyone else. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"Taki stop this." Shuichi went to place a hand on Taki's shoulder when he snapped back at him.

"Be quite Shuichi! This man, he tried to rape you! Not to mention he is pissing me off!" Taki shoved Yuki backwards into the officer behind him.

"Taki!" Shuichi gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around Taki's waist from behind. "It was an accident!"

"Shuichi." Taki whispered as Yuki stared at them with disbelief.

"Oh Please Taki! You must believe me, it was all such a huge misunderstanding!" Shuichi shouted into Taki's back.

"Where is the misunderstanding that explains why he was on top of you?" Taki asked through gritted teeth and a raising flush.

"Er…while…you see. It's a long story." Shuichi looked over and Yuki. Who was trying not to look panicked by keeping a calm relaxed composer.

"Please do tell." Taki said, smiling with closed eyes. "We are all waiting."

"Fine, you see Mr. Eiri is going through a sever case of withdraw!" Shuichi yelled stepping away from Taki. He smiled so proudly as he looked at Yuki. Who was shaking his head and praying for someone to shot him.

"Withdraw! From what!" Taki shouted getting irritated.

"Yes, I am sure they would all love to know what I am suffering withdraw form." Yuki said sarcasm dripping from every word. Shuichi smiled.

"Dear Mr. Eiri here is suffering withdraws from lack of sex!" Shuichi said this loudly, smiling from ear to ear. Everyone did a one-seconded jaw drop. Yuki looked down at the ground and muttered.

"Kill me now."

"Ok, if you insets!" Yuki jumped at the sound of an all to happy yet deadly voice. He wiped his head around to see a man with long blond hair and blue eye.

"I did not mean that literally!" Yuki shouted and the man sighed.

"Don't tease like that. When you say 'kill me' around me you better mean it! If you don't then I get upset." Yuki stared at the man then looked back over at Shuichi as Taki started to shout.

"So he did try to rape you! K! Kill him!" Taki shouted at the man with long blond hair.

"Will do Sir!" Yuki went wide-eyed and look back up at K. K gave an evil sadistic laugh. "Ok, now close your eyes. It makes it easier for the victim to die if they don't watch as I put a bullet in their head." Yuki went pale as K amide a gun at his head.

"I am sure he didn't mean it." Yuki looked over at Taki.

"Yes I did, here let me say it clear so you can understand it. K I want you to put a bullet in that mans brain!" Taki pointed at Yuki.

"Yes Sir!" K said in a singsong voice.

"Ok, so he did mean it." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Taki!" Shuichi looked panicked. "K don't you dear kill that man."

"Not now Shuichi!" Shuichi hugged Taki's arm and started to yell whatever came to his mind as a good lie.

"Taki I said it wrong! He mistook me for a girl!" Taki stopped trying to pull away. K looked up from the emotionless faced Yuki and pulled his gun away from Yuki's head. Yuki once again looked down at the ground and thought.

'Why is he making me feel like a pervert?' Everyone was now looking at Shuichi and Taki.

"He though you were a woman so he tried to rape you?" Before Shuichi could correct him Taki yelled at K "Kill him now!"

"Stop jerking me around already! If you are going to kill me, kill me!" Yuki shouted becoming very annoyed at all this.

"No one is going to kill anyone! Shut up and listen already!" Shuichi yelled at Taki hugging his arm tighter. K looked up at Taki and Taki nodded at him.

K lowered his gun again and mumbled to himself. "Taking away my fun."

"Ok, Shuichi tell us what you need to tell us." Taki looked down at Shuichi and Shuichi pulled away from his arm.

"Ok! You see what happened was Mr. Eiri thought I was a girl at first and when he saw me standing here with my back turned. Then overcome with emotion he ran to me and hugged me from behind. It turns out that I look just like the girl he had to live behind." Shuichi looked over at Yuki, and Yuki nodded. "And when he saw me from behind he thought I was her and was overwhelmed with joy." Shuichi smiled up at Taki.

'Taki is such an ass. I hate having to be so nice to him, but I am doing it for Yuki. I owe him my life.' Shuichi thought to himself as he watched Taki go into deep thought.

"So how exactly do you know all this Shuichi darling?" Taki asked with a smug smile on his face. Shuichi's smile froze in place as he thought.

"Uh…umm…he told me of course! After he hugged me so there would not be any misunderstandings." Shuichi keep his gaze on Taki. Taki was thinking hard about all of this. He was really trying to find a way to get Yuki killed or at least taken into to custody, then thrown into jail when they got to New York. It really bothered Shuichi. Taki really did not believe a word Shuichi was saying. Shuichi knew this all to well, but he would not give up.

Yuki watched all this while holding his breath. He keep looking up at K, whose finger was twitching like mad man on the trigger of his gun. He really wanted to blow Yuki's brains out. This made Yuki very uneasy, also the way K was smiling bothered him a lot. K looked like a manic with one thing on his mind…'kill'.

"Ok, so I have been waiting for an answer to a major question through out you're whole story and I have yet to hear an answer." Taki glanced over at Shuichi and caught his eye.

"So what is your question?" Shuichi asked with sudden regret at asking it.

"How did Mr. Eiri here end up on top of you and why were you yelling for help?" Taki asked, somehow knowing that Shuichi did not have answer for it.

"Uh…see..it's kind of like…umm..hu…" Shuichi reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He started to get nervous and all his lies got stuck in his throat and would not come out. Yuki saw this, as did Taki. Before Taki had a chance to catch Shuichi's lies Yuki sighed and spoke up.

"I can answer that question for you." Taki and Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"Oh you can, please do explain." Taki smiled a truly evil and cunning smile. Yuki lowed his eyes then abruptly he looked up into Taki's face. Yuki's eyes were cold and dangerous. As though he knew everything you were thinking at that moment. You're eyes were his windows to you're soul. Yuki's eyes were so intense Taki did not dare to breathe. Then Yuki's eyes faded into a light glare with no emotion and he spoke; releasing Taki from his gaze.

"I would be happy to explain. You see, once I found out that Mr. Shindou was really just a very cute boy I thought of how many perverts could be on this ship that would want to have their way with him. I could not help but take notice of just how naïve and gullible Mr. Shindou was. I could easily see someone taking advantage of his naiveté and doing evil inappropriate things to him. This thought made me become concerned and worried for Mr. Shindou innocence's." Yuki keep eye contact with Taki all while saying this. He could not help but notice how Taki's eyes keep twitching in that irritated fashion. This made Yuki very happy.

"So I decided to prepare Mr. Shindou for what could happen if he ever comes out here alone and gets attacked by a rapist pervert." Yuki looked up at Shuichi, who was blushing slightly, and then to Taki, he looked amused with a hint of fear. Yuki gave a little laugh. "So I told him that I was leaving and said good bye. Then, without his knowledge I cam back and jumped him. That's why he screamed and why I was on top of him. Nothing bad. And as these fine young ship-workers can bare witness to, when they came across Mr. Shindou and me, Shindou was not yelling or screaming or pushing me away. He was only shaking form being startled so. Also I will say that my hands were not wondering anywhere." Yuki took another glance around at the crowed. Everyone was very quiet; they all had a dazed look on their face or a look of confusion. Yuki heard someone give a nervous chough. He looked at Shuichi and gave him a look as though saying 'say something you idiot'. Shuichi jumped a little nervously before speaking up.

"Yes, so you see, it was all a big misunderstanding. No need to be worried. So lets all forget this ever happened and go back inside." Shuichi smiled a big dumb smile at everybody.

"Ummm….so that's how it went?" Taki asked, eyeing Shuichi's face. Looking for some hit that this might be a lie. But all Shuichi's face showed was a dumb smile and cuteness. Taki gave a heavy sigh. "If this is the case then lets all get back to our dinner and have a good time."

"That's good, I was hoping that this was all just a misinterpretation." Said the man who had offered Shuichi some brandy. Then he patted Yuki on the back.

"Sir, shall I take off the handcuffs?" An officer asked.

"Why yes of course." Taki said, sounding almost, displeased at saying so. Shuichi watched as everyone started to clear out and head back inside where it was warm. There was a moment of silence as everyone left exchanged glances with each other, and then Taki spoke up.

"Well then, now that everything is sorted out, Shuichi, shall we head back inside and get you warmed up?" Shuichi looked up at Yuki who was in the middle of putting his shoes back on.

"Yes, lets." Shuichi turned and Taki placed an arm around his shoulders. Then the same man who had offered Shuichi some brandy stopped them again.

"Umm, excuse me Mr. Aizawa, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but after all the trouble you have caused this young man don't you think you should do something nice for him to make up for it. You know, just so there in no ill well in-between you two." He gave Taki a look and waited.

"Why should I care if there is any ill well between us?" Taki asked, he voice hinting that it was a dumb idea. The man just gave Taki a hard look. Then Shuichi innocently elbowed Taki in the side.

"Ooops, sorry Taki dear." Shuichi gave Taki a little smile and Taki gave Shuichi a very small smile in return.

"No problem. Fine, how's this sound?" Taki straightened up and turned to look at Yuki. Taki did a quick jaw drop and everyone turned to look at Yuki and joined him in a wide-eyed expression. "K! Just what the HELL do you think your doing!?"

K looked up from what he was doing. He just happened to be in the middle for strip-searching Yuki. Yuki looked up, he had a face that was annoyed and angry at the same time. He had no shirt on and was in the middle of pulling his pants down.

Shuichi just started. He had a rising flush in his cheeks and a raising problem in his pants. 'Thanks goodness for the blanket.' He thought. He let his eyes wonder over Yuki's chest. It was smooth and well built. His skin was a smooth creamy color and he looked just gorgeous shirtless under the moonlight. It was hard not to just walk over and run his hand over his chest. This beautiful man captured Shuichi.

"Oh, well you see Sir, after hearing Mr. Shindou's and this guys." He poked Yuki in the cheek with his gun. "story I was left pondering many questions. I think it's all bull shit. Also I don't trust our friend Mr. Eiri here Sir. Seeing as though it's my reasonability to protect you and Mr. Shindou. I feel as though it's under my rights to do a complete background check and investigation on this guy." K positioned the gun under Yuki's chine and titled his head up words. Yuki only started at him…inside we was screaming. Yet it was in his nature to push the limits, so he spoke.

"You don't have a life do you? I bet your single." Yuki smirked.

"Brave words coming from a guy with a gun under his chine. You know if I pull this trigger you brains become something that the cleaning crew has to mop up?" K smirked just as evilly back at Yuki. Yuki opened his mouth to give a witty comment in return, but the sound of Taki's voice filled his ears before he could say anything.

"K! This is enough! Put your gun away and let the man get dressed!" Taki fumed as he made his way over to Yuki. Yuki had rushed to put his pants back up where they were supposed to be and was in the action of buttoning up his shirt.

"Mr. Eiri, I would like to apologize to any inconveniences I might have caused you. So, to express how deeply sorry I am I would like to invite you to dinner. There you can tell us all about this girl you had to leave behind. I am sure we would all like to hear about her." Taki smiled a wide toothy smile at Yuki. Every word soaked in sarcasm. "But, I would completely understand if you are too busy or would feel uncomfortable in the presence of such higher classed people. So please, feel free to decline my offer." Taki's smile down falled a little. As though to say 'please don't come.' Yuki looked down at the ground then up then down again. Then he looked Taki dead in the eye and smile.

"My dear Mr. Aizawa, I could never turn down such a generous offer. Oh and believe me I will have no problem being around such privileged people as yourself." Yuki gave his response with equal amount of sarcasm and an evil smile. Taki's smile became as fake as wax it's self.

"Oh goodie." Taki said between gritted teeth. "See you tomorrow evening then." Taki walked back over to Shuichi and wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand fell just a little lower then Shuichi would have liked it to be. Then they walked away, Taki practically made it look like they were joined at the hip. Shuichi half turned and waved at Yuki. Yuki threw up his arm and gave a lazy wave in the air.

As K strolled after them like an abandoned puppy Yuki called to him.

"Hey, blondie!" Right after saying that K spun around and two shots were fried. They were only a fraction of an inch from missing Yuki's face. Yuki could have sworn he saw a few short blond strands of hair fall away from his head.

"Never call me that. Next time I won't miss on purpose."

"Whatever. You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you would you?" Yuki asked sounding bored.

"Nope! Don't smoke, it's a disgusting nasty little habit." K laughed, then turned to look at Yuki, looking him up and down. "You might want to tie your shoes. We can't have you dieing by accidentally tripping then falling into someone's knife know could we? No, of course not, it would be messy, blood everywhere!" K just happened to be saying this while playing with a knife. Yuki swallowed hard. K, seeing this, threw his head back and laughing like a mad man.

"No, we would certainly not want that. I would hate to die a messy death." Yuki lend down and tied his shoes as K walked away. 'That man is crazy.' Yuki thought as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to the room. "Hiroshi will get a kick out of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene twelve – Self Control

Shuichi sat at his desk, turning the comb in his hand over and over again, listening to the sweet melody provided by his music box. He thought about Yuki and what had happened. He was sure Taki and K did not believe his little lie, everyone else, well they would believe anything. The image of the shirtless Yuki flashed before his eyes. His evil smile, elegant moves, deep voice, piercing golden eyes and most of all that angelic body of his. The thoughts and images made Shuichi shudder in pure delight. He took a good look at himself in the mirror; his face was a dark red.

"Ohhhh!" Shuichi clasped his hands to his cheeks and wiggled like a puppy. "Yuki is so handsome!" He closed his eyes and imagined Yuki shirtless again, only this time Yuki had Shuichi in a lovers embrace. Shuichi could feel himself becoming aroused just at the though of such actions. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shuichi opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. It reflected the image of Taki's head pocking through an open door, letting himself in.

"Good you're here. I think we need to talk. I have noticed you've been unusually depressed lately Shuichi. I don't pretend to know why, it's obvious." Taki closed the door behind him and strode over to where Shuichi sat, staring into the mirror. "Your bored. So I intended to save this until the engagement gala." As Taki reached over and shut the music box Shuichi noticed he was carrying a small black box with him. Then Taki pushed the music box out of the way so he could sit on the edge of the desk. "next week, but I thought tonight." Shuichi looked up at him with an emotionless face, but it soon changed to shook as Taki opened the black box to reveal a necklace that had a large, deep blue diamond heart on it's thick chain.

"Oh my God, it's huge!" Shuichi was amazed, and slightly scared.

"Think of it as a reminder of my feelings for you. I mean you have been so cold to me lately." Shuichi looked up at Taki as he gave Shuichi a fake puppy pout.

"Sorry Taki I've just been…I mean America is such a change …is this real?" Shuichi asked, very much wanting to avoid the question.

"Is it a real diamond? Yes of course. With my money I would never consider buying you a fake one." Taki noticed how Shuichi was staring at it. "It's beautiful yes?" Taki sounded so pleased with himself.

"Yes, it's amazing." Shuichi stiffened when Taki took the necklace from its box and got up. He stood directly behind Shuichi and snaked a hand around Shuichi neck and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When he had the first four undone he brought the necklace around Shuichi's neck and clipped it done.

"It's fifty-six carats to be exact, it was won by Louis XVI and they called it 'Le Coecr De La Mer." Taki rolled the words out on his tongue as they flew fluently from his mouth. Then he stared into the mirror and watched Shuichi bring a hand up to lightly touch the blue diamond with his fingertips.

"The Heart of the Ocean." They said in unison.

"Yes my dear Shuichi you are correct." Taki kissed Shuichi on the side of his head, taking in the sweet smell of vanilla shampoo.

"Taki, this is too much, it's overwhelming." Shuichi was starting to get uncomfortable.

"None sense, nothing is too much if it's for you. It was made for royalty. To me you are my precious pearl. I only care about your happiness." Taki ran a hand over Shuichi's bare chest, lightly letting a finger brush over the diamond. "You know there is nothing in the world I could not give you. There's nothing I would deny you if you wanted it. If only you would do the same for me." Taki kissed Shuichi on the cheek and slightly pinched one of Shuichi's nipples. This made Shuichi jump a little. "Please Shuichi, let me have you tonight, give yourself to me. Give me your heart and soul. Tell me you belong to me and no one else." Taki pleaded with Shuichi, kissing him on the neck and running his hand further down his shirt while his over hand rubbed over and between Shuichi's legs.

"Please Taki, don't do this." Shuichi grabbed the hand that was pushing the rest of the buttons on his shirt open and pulled it away. "We can't do this, not till we are married. It would not be right." Taki pulled away the hand that was groping Shuichi crotch. Shuichi looked into Taki's eyes. "Just wait a little longer ok." Shuichi chocked out the words. Taki looked back into Shuichi's lavender eyes, reaching out and touching Shuichi's bare chest with the tips of his fingers, he gave in.

"Your right, the most sweatiest things are worth waiting for." Taki licked his lips. "I bet you taste just as sweet as you look My Love." Taki lend down and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. He then reached over and reopened the music box. "I can't wait till our wedding night." Taki stood up and straightened his jacket then left the room.

A small tear rolled down Shuichi's hot face. "I could wait forever." Saying this Shuichi broke down and cried alone to the sound of the music box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! I finally posted again! It has been a long time since I posted. But believe me I will post more often now since summer starts here soon. I will have more free time. I really really liked this chapter! Scene twelve with Taki and Shuichi I was very happy with! So this is my longest chapter so far. I am going to try to include two scenes from now on in each chapter, because if I don't there is going to be like 20 something chapters. Well I hope you all like it, tell me what you think and keep reading! Thank you all!!!


	12. Feelings inside:Shuichi Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene thirteen- Feelings inside 

To Shuichi's surprise he woke up late the next day. It was strange his mother never let him sleep in. If it were not his mother, it was K or Taki that would usually wake him up. He was happy, it was nice to just lie in his bed and not worry about someone dragging him up and somewhere. His stomach grumbled and the happiness ended. With a heavy sigh he scrambled out of bed and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, running a comb through his soft pink hair. He was wearing a white silk button up long sleeved shirt, black dress pants and tie. He decided to not wear his dress jacket; his mother was not here to force him to wear it. He placed his hands on his hips and stared.

"I look like Taki." He thought hard about that. "I hate Taki, I need to change." Shuichi stripped off the shirt and looked through his closet. He found a nice light blue version of the white shirt he had just been wearing. "This looks nice." He threw it on and straightened the tie. He went back to the mirror.

"Better! Much better." He skipped tucking in his shirt and let it hang out. His mother would flip if she saw him, as would Taki. "I will just have to make sure to avoid them." Shuichi let out a small laugh then made a serious face. "I have to find Yuki." With that goal set in mind he made his way out the door. Grabbing an apple an on his way out. He closed the door behind him took in a deep breath and walked quickly to the main deck.

Once he got up there the sun blinded him, he lifted a hand up to shad his eyes from the sun as he scanned the deck for any signs of Yuki. There were so many people around him he had no clue were to start looking first. "Damn it." Shuichi said under his breath. "He might not even be up here." Shuichi took a big bit of his apple; he was starting to become down hearted before his search even started. He walked over to the railing and lend heavily on it as he stared off into the ocean.

"He probably doesn't even want to see me again." Shuichi closed his eyes; thinking is was useless to try to find Yuki.

"So, tell me, how do you know what I want." Shuichi jumped, dropping his appeal into the ocean, and spun around when he felt warm breathe tickle his ear and ice-cold words become a sweet sound to be heard. He looked up into gold orbs. A slight flush pierced his face as he tried not to act nervous.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Eiri." Shuichi smiled up at Yuki. Yuki took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke down into Shuichi's face.

"Same to you Mr. Shindou." Yuki decided to smirk at Shuichi as he fanned smoke out of his face as well as turning around to look at the ocean.

"Please call me Shuichi."

"And you can call me Yuki. No need for formalities." Yuki took a step closer and looked out at the ocean that seemed to be interesting to Shuichi so much. To Shuichi it was something to look at so he did not have to look at Yuki. It was hard not to, Yuki after all is very good looking. Shuichi flushed red almost every time he even thought about Yuki. And he could not figure out why this was so. So to keep form making a fool out of himself he stared at the water.

"Yuki, umm, I was hoping to see you again, before dinner tonight. Last night I did not get to properly thank you for saving me. I know you said you really could have cared less about my life, you just can't live with guilt and everything but," Yuki cut Shuichi off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Your right," Shuichi looked up at Yuki as he took another puff of his cigarette. "I can't live with guilt, but I did care last night. I did not want to see you die." Yuki looked sharply at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye and Shuichi jumped his gaze forward. Once again tuning as red as a cherry.

"Oh really, will that's a relief. I thought you would surly hate me after all the trouble I caused you last night. It's nice to know you cared for me." Shuichi smiled dumbly to himself. Yuki smirked; he decided he was going to have a little fun poke at Shuichi.

"Who the hell said I did not hate you? I my have cared about another human beings life but I don't care for you personally." Yuki threw the cigarette over the railing and smiled down at Shuichi evilly. Shuichi did a quick-seconded jaw drop. Then he started to franticly ramble.

"Hold on! But you just said you did not want to see ME die! That means somewhere in your cold heart you cared for me a little." Shuichi had an upset angry look on his face as he glared at the blond man.

"Oh did I say that. Sorry kid must have slipped by accident. You mean nothing to me. To me you just another snot noised brat who can't take what life throws at them." At this Shuichi snapped and he voice became a low sound. The coldness of it was like an icy knife that shimmered and winked at you. The sound of pain in his voice was enough to make Yuki rethink what he had just said.

"Do you really think that? You think I'm just some spoiled little rich kid. You can't think of anything at all that would make me so sad and so stressed out that I would want to end it all right" You think just because my family is rich I have it all?" Shuichi looked up from the ground. "Will your wrong! For one I'm not rich. My real father is; and he left mom and me after he found out I was gay. So now…!" Shuichi stopped what he was going to say. He almost fell right into one of his rants about his arranged marriage and how he could not fall in love. He dared to look up into Yuki's eyes and found Yuki staring right back at him.

"Hey, sorry, I was just trying to miss with you a little. It's a bad habit of mine; I have to take a few gabs at the sensitive ones. What I said was out of line. Everyone has his or her own reasons to think of suicide. Sometimes I even feel like there is no other way out and I just want to put a gun to my head and blow my brains out. Life can get very chaotic and sometimes you can't think of any other way out of it." Yuki placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yea, for me it was everything. My life was just going by so fast and the people in my life are driving me insane. Then I think of myself and how I am so powerless to slow it down and take control of it all. I can't even make it slow down for just a few seconds." Really though, there was so much more to it then what he had just told Yuki. Yuki saw the sad look on Shuichi's face and knew that Shuichi was not going to say more.

"There is more too it then what you have just told me isn't there? Let me guess, it has something to do with that Taki guy form last night. If I remember correctly you two are engaged right?" Shuichi jumped and looked at Yuki in shock.

"How did you know that was bothering me?" Yuki looked at him for a seconded too long and turned back to the ocean.

"If you really loved him you would not have wanted to die so damn badly because you would have had to leave someone special behind. Also last night I could tell you faked every smile you gave him. It was kind of funny. It's an arranged marriage isn't it, am I right?" Shuichi was completely dumfounded as he shook his head yes.

"Yuki are you the master of guessing games because you have hit he bulls eye on every aspect of my love life?" Yuki chuckled.

"No, I am just good at reading peoples emotions." This made Shuichi a bit uneasy, because he was very unsure of his feelings for Yuki right now.

"Yea, it's arranged, as you can guess I'm gay. My mother was enraged when she found out. My father left, he's pretty up there in society, not to mention rich. He could not have people knowing he had a gay son. So he left my mother and me. Mother called a few people, pulled some strings and out popped Taki. A filthy rich gay man who was egger to have a cute young boy at his side. He purposed on the spot and I was not allowed to say no." Shuichi stared at the water. "I hate it all, I hate Taki, and sad to say I can't stand my mother. She's to wrapped up about money to even take into consideration my feelings." Shuichi stood up straight and hugged his shoulders. He was not cold; he just wanted to crawl upside himself. He saw the flicker of a cigarette being tossed into the water and thought nothing of it. He felt stupid for telling all this to a stranger. Suddenly there were warm arms around him from behind. He jumped a little, calmed and lend his head back into a warm chest.

"Listen, I don't know what to say, but if you hate the guy this much just refuse to marry him. It's not like she can force you."

"You don't know my mother." There was a light chuckle in Shuichi's ear; and he turned an even darker red.

"Is this the engagement ring, the diamonds kind of small?" Yuki took Shuichi's left hand and brought it up closer to his face.

"I have a bigger one in my cabin, to me it's to noticeable to wear the bigger one. So Taki bought a smaller one."

"What a nice guy."

"He just likes showing off that he can afford the best and no less. Nothing really special behind his actions."

"Picky aren't' you."

"Hey!" Shuichi pulled away and turned to look at Yuki.

"Touchy too, I was just kidding." Shuichi, made to slap him, then brought his index finger to rest lightly on the tip of Yuki's nose.

"I know." Shuichi stuck his tongue out and laughed. Yuki swatted Shuichi's hand out of his face and smirked.

"Don't stick it out if you don't plane to use it." Yuki brought his face only inches form Shuichi's. Shuichi turned red and retracted his tongue back into his mouth.

"What…did you just say?"

"Unless you plane on making out with me don't stick out your tongue. You might give me some nasty ideas." Shuichi turned a brighter red and moved to the other side of Yuki.

"That's wrong! What you just said was rude and wrong!" Shuichi pointed a finger at Yuki.

"You did it, not me."

"But you said it! Your sick!"

"I bet a little virgin like yourself can come up with plenty of sick ideas all on your own. I bet your thinking of some right now." Images flew through Shuichi's head without him thinking. Shuichi flustered, turned to face away from Yuki.

'Evil, this man is pure evil.' Shuichi thought becoming so distracted he did not notice Yuki coming up behind him.

"Just for the sack of you imagination, I always top." With that said Yuki blew in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi jumped and turned. Face as red as red could be. "I see I have pushed you buttons."

"Ahhhh! That's it I'm leaving!" Shuichi turned and took off running down the deck.

"Don't trip!" Yuki yelled after him. Shuichi hearing this slammed on his breaks and ran right back to Yuki getting right up in his face.

"I bet you said that wanting me to trip."

"And I bet your right." Shuichi was getting very over whelmed and flustered. As he stared at Yuki angrily his eyes fell on the sketchbook that Yuki had tucked up under his arm.

"What's this?" Before Yuki could stop him Shuichi grabbed it and opened it. "What are you an artiest or something?"

"Something like that. Mostly I'm a writer, art is an on the side thing I like to do. It brings in a little more money." Yuki looked at his work over Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi could feel Yuki breathing in his ear and could not tell if Yuki was doing it on purpose; probably. Shuichi went and sat down on a bench by the railings.

"These are really good." Shuichi came to a very interesting drawing of a couple, two boys. The boys were holding each other close in a very erotic embrace. They were staring at each other, intensely. "They're uh…very good actually." He looked up at Yuki when he came to one of hands, a pair, the hands belonging to a little girl and her father. "Yuki it's beautiful work." Shuichi gazed down at the picture.

"Not really, no one thought much of them back in old Paree." Yuki said, taking a long hard look at the drawing only abele to see what was wrong with it.

"Oh Paris? You do get around don't you, for a poor--!" Shuichi shut his mouth and misery over took his face. He could not believe he let that slip. "I mean, oh I am so sorry! I was not thinking! I can't believe it, I sound like my mother. Yuki I am so sorry!" Shuichi shut his eyes and keep his head low.

"Don't beat your self up kid. It doesn't bother me. Yea, I'm a poor man with no life and no money. It don't bother me, I know what I am and so do you." Shuichi looked up at Yuki to find him looked directly at him with those golden eyes. Shuichi smiled nervously and turned away. Flipping the page caught his attention imminently. Then he laughed.

"Well, aren't you a little pervert." The drawing before him was of a naked, very nicely assisted, woman with a blanket covering her lower half. A cigarette dangled from her mouth. Yuki made a sound that sounded like an,

"Humph." Shuichi just ignored it and flipped the page again. Only to find another picture of a naked woman. Only this time there was no blanket and her back was leaning against a poll. The pictures were very nice, tasteful in way. Shadows were perfect and the proportions précis. Yuki was truly amazing at what he did.

"So are these drawn form real life?" He looked back up at Yuki, a peaceful smile on his face. Yuki shook his head yes, not feeling the need to speak aloud. Shuichi laughed. "So are all girls in Paris welling to take their clothes off for a handsome man like you?" Shuichi winked and Yuki snickered.

"Most of them are. They just can't resist me."

"Sure they can't." Shuichi keep flipping till he came to a picture that shocked him for a moment. His jaw dropped for a seconded and his face turned cherry red. The picture was still nude but it was of a very handsome man. Looking to be about his own age.

"So you don't just draw solo pictures of naked woman?"

"Nope, even men are willing to take their clothes off for me." Shuichi looked up an him and Yuki went stright face. "This picture is actually of a very good friend of mine, Hiroshi Nakano. We were bored and he asked me to draw him, so I did." Shuichi stared at the picture, noticing how intense Hiroshi's eyes were. Almost like him and the artiest were lovers. Shuichi could tell that Yuki had worked much harder on this piece then any of the others.

Yuki noticed Shuichi staring at the picture and blushing. "Hiroshi is also the one traveling with me on this ship." Shuichi looked up at Yuki faster then he meant to.

"Really, then I take it his your, ummm, you know?" Shuichi could not say it.

"Lover?" Yuki finished for him and Shuichi nodded. "No, were just good friends. Hiroshi wanted to be with me like that, but I'm not into him like that." Shuichi breathed heavily in relief. Yuki smirked. "I'm not gay." Shuichi felt as though the breath in his lungs was sucked out and his heart skipped a beat. For some reason that last statement hit Shuichi hard and it hurt. His hands shook and he struggled to keep them steady.

"Oh I see." Tears pricked at Shuichi's eyes. Yuki's heart sank just a little as he watched Shuichi struggle to keep his composer. He felt bad for lying to him about his past relationship with Hiro and about being gay. But he felt it was for the best. Shuichi was engaged after all. Yet something told him it was already to late. Fate's strings were changing and a new love was already in bloom.

"You have a wonderful gift Yuki you should reconsider your writing career and go straight to art." Shuichi gave Yuki the most fake smile. Yuki could see the pain.

"Sure, maybe." Yuki scaled, just looking at Shuichi he could feel the hurt. He watched and winced as a lonesome tear rolled down Shuichi's cheek. He reached up and brushed the tear away. Shuichi jumped and started to fidget. He became aware of all around him, wanting to run, get away from Yuki.

"Sorry, I did not mean to cry. I guess I just really hoped you would be gay." Shuichi got out the words as fast as he could, slowly leaning into Yuki's hand, which now caressed his cheek.

"Well sorry kid, you're shit out of luck if you try chasing after me. So just call off the wedding and go find yourself some cute French boy and hook up. There are plenty of gay fish in the sea so don't be so down." Yuki pulled his hand away from Shuichi as he said this. Yuki's stomach did a series of slips and knotted up inside as Shuichi started to cry.

"If only it were that easy!" Shuichi yelled throwing the sketchbook at Yuki and taking off down the deck. In a flash Yuki was up and chasing after him. Clutching his sketchbook to his side and gritting his teeth. Yuki cursed his quick tongue and harsh words. He really did care for the boy a lot. It was a confusing new feeling that he cared this much for someone other then himself or Hiro. It scared him a little; so much he had made up a stupid excuse in his head as to way he could not allow himself to get close to Shuichi. If he let himself get to close things would surely get wild and exciting.

Theses thoughts played with Yuki's creativity for romance novels as he watched Shuichi quickly run up the stairs and stop to lean heavily on the railings on the upper deck next to the lunch hall. Shuichi did not hear or see as Yuki approached him and lay a hand heavily on his shoulder. Shuichi yelled and turned around to see Yuki standing there.

"You run really fast kid, I almost lost you, but just almost." Yuki patted Shuichi on the head and fluffed his hair. "You're to emotional, toughen up, be a man." Yuki said as he eyed Shuichi. Shuichi gave him a small glare and growled a little as he pushed Yuki's hand away. In that small moment of contact Yuki sized Shuichi wrist, dropping his sketchbook in the process, and pulled Shuichi close to him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered as he felt Yuki wrapped his other arm around his waist. Shuichi heart beat fast when he felt Yuki bring his lips so close to his, Shuichi could feel Yuki's warm moist breath on his lips. Shuichi closed his eyes as Yuki very lightly brushed his lips over Shuichi's. Shuichi's entire body shivered at the contact. The excitement within him grew with all the new sensations he was feeling. It was his first kiss after all, and it was truly magical. Then suddenly a high-pitched voice calling his voice broke the magic moment.

"You who! Shuichi darling!" Yuki and Shuichi detached themselves from each other faster then ever and looked over in the direction the voice had come from. There, at the end of the deck stood Miss. Winchester waving.

"Hello." Shuichi said shakily waving at her nervously. She waved again, this time slowly and Yuki and Shuichi could have sworn they saw her wink at them before looking down the hall she had just come from.

"Oh Ruth, girls, you will never guess who I just bumped into! Shuichi and a very handsome friend of his." Shuichi stomach went into a knot as he realized just who could have turned the corner if Miss. Winchester had not interrupted them. Shuichi brought his fingers to his lips. They still felt all tingly and his body was still shaking a little. He was not quite sure how to take in all this. Was Yuki gay or not?

As Shuichi thought about all this Yuki elbowed him in the shoulder. "Shuichi wake up and look up." Shuichi did so only to see his mother and her two friends walking snake like towards them. Miss. Winchester was walking behind him, as happy and care free as ever. When Ruth got to them she gave Shuichi a disapproving look about his attire but said nothing. Shuichi knew there was going to be a long talk latter.

"Mother, it's nice to see you. I mean I haven't seen you all day." Shuichi walked forward and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too dear. So who's your friend?" Ruth asked, staring at Yuki with cold eyes.

"Oh yes, this is the man who helped me out last night." Shuichi covered up his smile. His lie about last night had not been a very good one. Many question were left unanswered. "Mother, my I introduce Eiri Yuki." Shuichi decided to be cute and motioned to Yuki all fancy like. Yuki snickered a little as he noticed Shuichi's face was still flushed. Miss. Winchester must have noticed as she kept sending Yuki hint-full glances and small giggles of her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shindou." Yuki took Ruth's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm charmed." Ruth said not taking her eyes off Yuki. Shuichi's heart sank as he watched the other ladies ask questions about Yuki and smile sweetly at him. Then he would look at his mother. How she stared at Yuki with her hate filled eyes. Never once did she smile at him. Yuki noticed this, for he smiled much at her, but it was a smile of mockery.

"Well, Eiri it looks like you're a nice man to have around when young ladies or gentlemen need a little help at night." Miss. Winchester said and smile oh so sweetly at Yuki. Yuki just gave her an evil smile.

"I guess I am." The conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of a trumpet playing fanfare.

"Why must they always insist on announcing dinner like it's a damn Calvary charge?" Miss. Winchester asked placing her hands on her hips and yelling the question to whoever happened to be listening. Shuichi chuckled and Yuki rolled his eyes at her. Then they both looked at each other. Shuichi tried to hide his glowing red face but failed. Yuki and Miss. Winchester both saw it.

"Well Shuichi shall we go get ready for dinner?" Ruth asked, ready to go.

"Uh, yes, lets go get all dolled up for dinner." Shuichi hopped around and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. She and Yuki raise an eyebrow at this but never opened their mouths. They started down the hall and made their way to their cabins; Ruth's two friends disappearing along with them. Yuki just watched Shuichi exit out of his view.

"Well Mr. Eiri. As interesting as it may be to watch Shuichi's ass as he leaves I must interrupt it to ask you a very important question." Miss. Winchester lightly patted Yuki on the cheek. She matched his glare perfectly.

"What is it you would like to ask me?" Yuki was starting to get annoyed with this woman.

"Well boy, your about to go head first into the snake pit." She looked him over again. He was wearing than pants and a dark brown button up down shirt. "What exactly are you planning on wearing to dinner?"

"I plan on tucking in this shirt and going. Unless you have a better idea?" Yuki smiled at her sweetly.

"Follow me and lets see if we can't make you shine." She turned on her heel and started to her cabin. People watched her as she swayed her body in a very elegant and mind blowing way. Yuki lend down and picked up his sketchbook that he had dropped when he had kissed Shuichi. The kiss for some odd reason stuck to him. It was not like he had not kissed someone before. It's just this kiss had felt different, almost like it had had meaning. Yuki shook his head.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

"Are you coming or not?" Miss. Winchester yelled at him. He grumbled but followed her curious as to what she had in mind. Also because he knew it would be suicide to go dressed as he was now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene fourteen- Shuichi's Angel

When they arrived at her cabin she let him in and started to rummage through a chest at the foot of her bed. Yuki looked around and noticed how big and fancy her room was. Much better then the tiny closet Hiroshi, him and the two creepy Swedish guys shared.

"Ah ha! Here we go! I bought this for an old boy friend of mine. He was supposed to come on this tri p with me. Then I found out he was cheating on me with some hussy at a bar." Her grip on the clothes tightened and her face twisted. "So, hehe, I had a very good friend of mine, K, take care of him for me." Yuki looked up at her his golden eyes wide open with surprise and shock.

"You know K?" Yuki twitched. "What do you mean by, 'take care of him'?" Yuki asked slowly. She laughed and tossed him a pile of clothes.

"Of course I know him. He used to work for me, before my manager fired him. He now works for that useless pile of shit Taki." She smiled at Yuki. "I will let your imagination figure out what I mean by 'take car of him.'" She gave him a look. Yuki just raised an eyebrow. He knew what she meant. The thought made him cringe a little on the inside. "Now, be a good boy and change into those clothes. Let me see how they look in them when you're done." She walked over to the bed and laid down on her stomach, baring her face into the coldness of the covers. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to you about Shuichi. Don't worry I won't look."

"Yea, what about him?" Yuki started to remove his shirt, not really trusting her words, but to caring if she looked.

"Do you have feelings for him? It's quite obvious he has some for you."

"I don't think that's any of your bossiness." Yuki dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He then started to put the dress pants on.

"That may be, but I don't think you have comprehended just how much you owe me. You don't know how lucky you are that I turned that corner before Ruth."

"Who?"

"Shuichi's mother." Miss. Winchester looked up and giggled. She got a good look at Yuki's naked back, he was very slim and had nice arms. He almost looked like an angel without wings. Yuki turned his head and glared at her. She giggled again and shoved her face back into the blankets. "If she had turned the corner and saw you two it would have been bad. She would have stood there and watched to see how far you two were going to take that little kiss. And don't take me blind, I now you like him, I saw you. You. Kissed. Him." She smiled and looked up again to see Yuki unmoving, staring at the floor. The look on his face was serious, yet unsure at the same time. His hands lie still on the buttons of a long-sleeved white shirt, he had put it on, but had yet to button it. She frowned and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I do have feelings for Shuichi. I can't help it, but I can't get evolved with him. His to be married." Yuki scaled and finished buttoning up the shirt. He then began to tuck the shirt into the pants.

"Yuki, you can't control feelings of the heart. It's impossible. Also I can tell you could truly careless if his to be married or not. If you really gave a damn about that tiny aspect you would have never kissed him. You wanted to, and by doing so our two's feelings for each other have grown." She smiled knowing she had just struck home with Yuki. He snickered and looked over at her.

"You're a real bitch you know that."

"So I've been told." They smiled at each other and Yuki started to put on the tie.

"So tell me about Taki, that man Shuichi's engaged too. You must not like him if your encouraging Shuichi to cheat on him."

"He's an asshole that could careless about Shuichi's feelings. He thinks he can buy Shuichi's love. One of those people that think just because their rich they can do and say whatever the hell they want. Make the world go round with money, you know what I mean."Yuki sneered.

"Yea, I know the kind. They think their better then everyone else just because they have it easy. Because they can afford the best. But really their just greedy pigs that aren't worth giving the time of day too." Yuki sat on the edge of the chest and put on the black polished shoes."

"I feel bad for Shuichi, Taki smothers him. It seems like he is being nice to Shuichi but really he is always putting him down and making him feel useless. Not to mention he is always showing him off, it's because Shuichi's so cute. I can see the misery just swimming in Shuichi's eyes. There's no light, no happiness. Then today, when I saw him smile at you; I saw it. He had light in his eyes, warmth and love. Things I have not seen in him since I've been on this ship." She got up and walked over to Yuki as he pulled on the jacket. She smiled and patted him on the back. "You're the one Yuki, the answer to Shuichi's prays. Please Yuki, make Shuichi happy to be alive for once in his life."

Yuki looked straight into her eyes. Shuichi's life sucked because he never got to make the decisions in it. She was right Shuichi did look happy today. Yuki sighed and Miss. Winchester tightened her grip on the Yuki's back.

"Fine, I'll accept his…our feelings for each other." She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yuki, what made you deicide to get involved?" Yuki placed a hand on the door knob to the room." He gave her a sidelong look.

"I like to see him smile just as much as you do." Tears pricked at Miss. Winchester's eyes and she watched Yuki leave out the door.

"Please, Yuki. Show Shuichi what true love is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! Has it been forever since I've updated this thing. I promise I have been working on it. I moved this summer so I was full packing and unpacking so not much time for the computer. I really like this chapter. Yuki and Shuichi's first kiss! Tell me your not happy with this chapter! I like it a lot and will be working hard to get the next chapter out soon! Please keep reading and leave reviews.


	13. Dinning with Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

John Jacob Astor- Professor Tatsuya Ukai-san

Madelene- Noriko Ukai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene fifth teen- Dinning with Demons 

Yuki walked calm and slow towards the gold painted double doors. He felt slightly out of place among all these fancy dressed up people. Though no one would be abele to tell that by looking at him. No one would be abele to tell he had no money. He looked like he belonged here, in the world of riches. He was handsome, he held himself proudly, had wonderful manners and he had a snooty attitude, when it was called for.

He stopped right out side the doors. Tonight he was going to show everyone at dinner that he could tango with the rich and powerful. The thought brought a very wicked smile to his face.

"Yea." He walked up to the doors and a young man on the other side opened them for him.

"Good evening Sir." The man smiled. Yuki nodded at him.

"Good evening." Yuki held his head high and his face changed into a serious high and mighty look. No one in a million years would have guessed he was a poor struggling artiest slash writer. The look on his face was smug and suave, if he was going to act rich, it was not the nice and caring version he was going to play. Tonight he was going to milk this act for all it was worth, and he was going to have so much fun with it.

The soft music met with Yuki's ears, it was sweet with a slight uppity beat. Yet with the music came the annoying chatter and fakes laughs of smug snobs that did not have a clue what the meaning of hard labor was. Yuki smiled to himself at the irony of all this. He had been tossed into a world he had nightmares about. Yet tonight he was going to pretend to be one of those demons with money.

He made his way clam and casual like to the red-carpeted stairs; grand and elegant they were. He descended down them, slowly, acting the part of belonging. His feet touched a marble floor for the first time at the bottom. As he walked over to one of the many pillars he smiled to himself. Satisfaction at how well he was blinding in with the riches. He even noticed how he caught the eyes of several ladies; young or old they all wanted a piece of him.

He looked to his left to see three young ladies watching him. He smiled at them and they burst into giggles. It was annoying really but he got a kick out of it. They were cute and young and thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled again and even waved. They giggled more and waved back at him blushing like crazy.

He sighed and looked up the red stairs hoping to see Shuichi. His mood turned very sour, there, making their way down the steps were Ruth and Taki. They were laughing and smiling at each other, it was sickening. Ruth held tight to Taki's right arm. They reached the bottom and that's when Taki noticed Yuki standing there.

"Ah, Mr. Eiri, I see you found the courage to come join us. This should prove to be a most eventful night." Taki said pushing past Yuki.

"Let's hope not." Ruth commented not even looking at Yuki.

"Mr. Aizawa really, it didn't take much courage at all. I mean, if everyone here is like you then it should be a very boring and shit filled night." Yuki smiled at Taki as the words slipped most smoothly from his mouth. Taki closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"For the sake of my reputation as a good man and my composer I will pretended you never said that and go on with my life pretending you don't exist.

"Oh Taki, I'm very real. I'm the shadow that follows you around making you life a living hell." Yuki gave a very evil and sadistic smile as Taki walked away rather quickly pulling Ruth with him. "I think I just stabbed his pride. Oh well." Yuki turned back to the stairs. He scanned the stairs for Shuichi. His eyes fell on a flash of bright pink. There was Shuichi, standing perfectly still, staring at him. Shuichi looked almost nervous; he also looked like he was thinking to hard about something.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered the name to himself as though is was sacred. He looked handsome in those fancy clothes, he looked like he was one with this world of greed and riches, more so then Shuichi himself. He took a deep breath and took one slow step down the stairs then quickly ran the rest of the way down the stairs. "YUKI!!!" Shuichi jumped when he neared the bottom of the stairs and into Yuki's arms. Yuki barely had time to brace himself as Shuichi threw his arms around his neck. "I'm so happy to see you here." Shuichi whispered into Yuki's ear.

"Shuichi." Yuki whispered as he patted Shuichi on the head.

"Yes Yuki." Shuichi blushed and smiled.

"Let go of me you idiot. What if Taki sees you clinging to me like this?" Yuki smiled evilly and pulled Shuichi away at arms length.

"I guess your right but," Shuichi walked forward and stood on his tiptoes. Then without warning or consent he kissed Yuki on the cheek. "It's not Taki that I love. It's you." Yuki's heart nearly stopped beating. His eyes went wide and he could not think of one smart-assed thing to say in response. It seemed like eternity to Shuichi before Yuki said something.

"That's nice." Yuki recovered and gave Shuichi an evil grin. "Anyway, your feelings are one sided. Remember I'm not gay." Yuki turned and looked over his shoulder. "Coming." Shuichi just stood there, stunned.

"But! Earlier you tried and you, we!" Shuichi spazzed and started to point in every which way direction; it looked like he had six arms going every direction at once. Yuki watched the frantic teenager for a moment and laughed. Then placing a hand on Shuichi's head; Shuichi stopped spazzing. Yuki placed a finger over Shuichi's lips and spoke.

"Your too spastic Shuichi. So let me give you a piece of advice for the future. I'm a total ass and you can't always believe what I tell you." Yuki walked away leaving Shuichi to stand there and think to himself. He was blushing.

'Yuki is gay! He just can't bring himself to admit it.' Shuichi thought to himself. He squealed then ran to catch up with Yuki. Shuichi took hold of Yuki's arm. Yuki gave him a 'what the hell' look, but let Shuichi cling to him anyway. They spotted Taki and Ruth and walked over to join them. Taki did a few double takes at the sight of Yuki escorting Shuichi to dinner. Once again Ruth would not look at Yuki. She clearly planed to avoid him as much as humanly possible.

"Darling, you remember Mr. Eiri?" Shuichi smiled prettily at Taki. Taki twitched at how Shuichi's voice sounded sickly sweet.

"Why yes, Mr. Eiri and I had a little chat just a few minutes ago." Taki looked Yuki up and down, and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, ok." Shuichi smiled up at Yuki. At this point Ruth seemed to be through with just standing aside and listening.

"My my, you seem to clean up quite nicely Mr. Eiri. You could almost pass yourself off as a proper young gentlemen." Her words were not meant to be kind, more so as a reminder that Yuki did not belong here. Yuki just smiled, how could he forget.

"I'm sorry, but I beg to differ. I believe I have blended myself in rather well." He looked over his shoulder at the three young ladies and waved, they threw themselves into a fit of giggles and waved back, blushing. Shuichi had to fight back the urge to elbow him in the side. Yuki turned back and smiled at Ruth. "See."

"Good looks are not all that matters here. We well have to see how dinner goes, there you shall be judged." Her eyes narrowed, very unbecoming of her. She was determined to embarrass Yuki, make him look like a fool. Shuichi felt a chill run up his back as she glared at him. She then turned her attention back to Taki. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Taki took one last sad glance at Yuki and Shuichi, mumbled something that sounded like 'bastard' then extorted Ruth into the dinner hall.

"Shall we?" Yuki asked as Shuichi clung to his arm. Shuichi nodded his head. With that qui Yuki followed Ruth and Taki into the shinning dinner hall. Music and bright chandeliers surround Yuki. Such riches and sounds were new to him. The food smelled mouth watering and fooled with senses with anticipation. He was in slight awe as he stopped walked and gawked, as well as closing his eyes to take in the sweet smells. Shuichi noticed this and panicked. He elbowed Yuki in the side and he jumped.

"What!" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's shoulder and pulled him down.

"You are supposed to be blending. Act like you have been to one of these before." Shuichi hissed in his ear. Yuki straighten himself, feeling only a little bit like an idiot and started walking again. To soon a light tap on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks.

"Would you care to escort a real woman to dinner?" They both turned to see Miss. Winchester. Yuki glared at her and Shuichi pouted.

"Not really." Yuki went to walk away and she laughed.

"Oh come on, you have another arm." She took hold of Yuki's other arm. Shuichi stared at her; she was being to straight forward with all this. Also he felt a little jealous. Miss. Winchester noticed and smiled. "Oh don't worry Shuichi, this sexy man is all yours. I'm just having a little fun." She waved her hand at him. Shuichi went several shades of red and Yuki twitched.

"Must you be so loud and blunt?" Yuki looked down at her. She just giggled.

He just sighed and looked up. He noticed Taki staring at them; they were only a few yards away. Yuki got an evil smile on his face and Taki's face turned pale.

"Hey Shuichi?" Shuichi looked up.

"What?" Yuki lend down and lightly kissed Shuichi on the cheek. Miss. Winchester saw this and covered her mouth.

"Oh my, how cute." Yuki pulled away from a cherry red Shuichi. Miss. Winchester and Yuki looked over at Taki just in time to see his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop to the ground. She laughed and Yuki just smiled that evil smile of his. Taki looked as though he wanted nothing more then to rip Yuki's head off. He started to detach himself form Ruth, but she held tight and started walking in the opposite direction of Yuki and Shuichi. Taki had a distress look on his face as Ruth pulled him into the main dinning room.

"Go on, shoo." Yuki made a shooing motion with his hand at Taki. Taki's eyes flared with anger, yet he managed to maintain his composer in the public's eyes.

"Well Mr. Tall, Blond and Handsome, you seem to have a knack to pissing people off." Miss. Winchester patted Yuki on the back. Shuichi spun his head around.

'She's hitting on him!' Shuichi's mind went into another panic.

"What can I say, it's a bad habit of mine." Yuki looked over at Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes were wide. "What's wrong with you?" Miss. Winchester looked over at Shuichi.

"She's trying to steal you away form me!"

"Away! When did I become yours to begin with?" Yuki stared at Shuichi, not sure what was wrong with him.

"What, but you…we..kis..s..ed…" Shuichi pointed at Yuki like he was some kind of evil monster. Miss. Winchester cupped Shuichi's cheeks in her hands and made him look at her.

"Listen honey, calm yourself. I have no intent on taking Yuki from you. I promise you. It's just my way of picking on him. No worries ok." Shuichi nodded his head. "Good boy!" She ruffled his hair and Yuki sighed.

'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?' He rubbed his forehead and looked over at Shuichi. 'But he is so cute.' Yuki thought to himself. He jumped at the sound of Miss. Winchester's voice reaching a very high level of profound joy.

"Professor Tetsuya!" She ran to an old man and a very beautiful young woman. She hugged the old man then turned to the woman.

"Why Judy, what a pleasant surprise." The young woman said as they both hugged each other.

"It's good to see you too Noriko." Judy smiled prettily.

"Same here, so how is the acting going?" Noriko asked, eyeing Yuki and Shuichi. Shuichi was still holding onto Yuki's arm.

"Horrible, main reason why I'm heading back to America. Jobs for acting are so much better there." She noticed how Tetsuya and Noriko were staring at Yuki and Shuichi. Shuichi was acting like a kitten that had just got its first taste of catnip.

"Mr. Ukai, Noriko, I would like to introduce to you Yuki Eiri and you already know Shuichi." She motioned to Yuki.

"What a pleasure, how do you do Yuki. This is my wife Noriko." Yuki shook Mr. Ukai's hand and looked over at Noriko. He took her hand.

"It's an honor to meet such a bueaty as you." He kissed her hand light and smiled up at her. Noriko blushed and brought her hand to her chest. Mr. Ukai just laughed.

"He really knows how to impress a lady. He basically just stole away my dear Noriko's heart." Mr. Ukai laughed as he put an arm around Noriko's shoulder and brought her close to him.

"Oh yes, believe me I know. Though it's not just the ladies hearts he can steal. Men fall for him just at easily. I say it must be these beautiful golden eyes of his." Miss. Winchester ran the tip of her finger under Yuki's left eye. She looked over at Shuichi and winked. Shuichi smiled.

"Ah, I see he dose have lovely eyes. If I were younger." Mr. Ukai said smiling. Everyone laughed and then grew quite. Mr. Ukai looked at his pocked watch.

"Well look at the time, Noriko and I best be off to dinner."

"Yea yes, well it was a pleasure to see you two again." Miss. Winchester smiled and hugged Noriko.

"Yes, we simply must get together sometime before the trip is over. Oh and it was nice to see you Shuichi, Mr. Eiri."

"Yes." Shuichi smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Yuki winked at her and she blushed. Mr. Ukai shook his head.

"I hope you all have a pleasant dinner."

"I don't know about pleasant but it's sure to be interesting." Miss. Winchester smiled and Noriko laughed and followed her husband to their table. Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other. Tonight would be interesting for sure.

"Well guess we should get going." Shuichi said as he went to let go of Yuki's arm. Yuki frowned and tugged Shuichi's arm close to him, pinning Shuichi's arm between his own body and arm.

"Don't let go." Yuki said without looking at him. Shuichi was confused and lost, but happy. He never really wanted to let Yuki's arm go.

When Yuki and Shuichi too their seats Yuki took the chance to obvious who all was there. He saw a few people from last night. Then he became uneasy, he saw a couple that sent a chill up his back. It was the blond man from the other day, the one that had hit on him. The man if he remembered right was named Tohma. Tohma's wife was there too, seating on the other side of Miss. Winchester. She was glaring at him. Yuki looked too Tohma, Tohma was staring at him, smiling.

'Shite!' Yuki cursed mentally in his head as he took his seat on the other side of Miss. Winchester. As soon as Ruth noticed Yuki and Shuichi's presence she started her attack on Yuki. She did it with such grace and innocence it was hard to till of she was mocking him or simply asking questions.

"So, Yuki, please tell us of the accommodations in the steerage. I hear they are quite good on this ship." Ruth asked, sounding very interested. Yuki looked over at Tohma, he looked calm and amused. He was watching to see how Yuki would handle all this. Then to Shuichi, he looked ashamed at his mother's actions. Yuki just smirked; people really seemed to underestimate him these days.

"I would have to say that they are best I've seen yet. Hardly any rats." Yuki responded just as calmly as Ruth had asked her question, they were equal in grace. Everyone laughed and Shuichi just sighed and smiled. He was now sure Yuki would be fine tonight. Seguchi smiled; sure his eye candy could take of himself. Taki huffed and decided to introduce Yuki to everyone at their table.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why this man is with us here tonight. He is joining us from the third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night." Taki emphasized the word fiancée as well as turned and looked at Shuichi, who was being put through torture sitting next to him. Yuki was sitting almost directly across from Shuichi.

Everyone seemed to look at Yuki with interest and curiosity. Shuichi wanted them to all be amazed with Yuki. To show them all that Yuki was a very accomplished person and worthy of their respect and attention.

"Yuki was kind enough to talk with me this morning. It turns out he is a magnificent artist. He showed me some of his art work this afternoon." Shuichi said, hoping this would spark healthy interest in Yuki. Taki laughed.

"Shuichi and I differ in out taste of art. Not that I'm trying to insult your work Mr. Eiri, I'm sure it's good, for what it is." Taki said not sounded very convincing.

"What exactly is his art Mr. Aizawa?" Seguchi smiled at Taki. His wife just glared at him.

"It's none professional, his just a corner artist with no name. Really nothing but charity work." Taki glared at Seguchi.

"Please Mr. Aizawa keep your opinion to yourself. You can't judge what you've never seen. Just you so know, I've made quit a name for myself." Yuki took a sip of his tea.

"Oh really, where?" Taki was becoming very annoyed with Yuki.

"The pleasure houses and women looking to get there names and, how can I say this, skills known to the lonely men's eyes?" Ruth's face look disgusted and Taki just stared. Everyone grew quite and stared at Yuki, as did Shuichi. Miss. Winchester and Seguchi looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How blunt and straight to the point. Yuki you are something. Maybe you can sketch up something for me."

"Miss. Winchester!" Ruth shouted across the table.

"Oh come on Ruth lighten up, all of you, have a since of humor."

"Yes, it could make dinner a little more enjoyable." Seguchi smiled at everyone and turned to Yuki and winked. Yuki averted his gaze and looked down at his plate. It did not take long for normal conversation to resume and dinner to start being served. Yuki looked at the many utensils in front of him. He had never seen so many folks and spoons in his life. So many different sizes. He lend over towards Miss. Winchester.

"Miss. Winchester…" She cut him off.

"Please call me Judy." Yuki shook his head.

"Fine, Judy, which one's for what?" He pointed to the utensils. " I can't possibly use all these." She laughed.

"It's simple, just start from the outside and work your way in. You'll be fine." Yuki looked around and caught some part of Shuichi and Seguchi's conversation.

"Mr. Seguchi your ship is truly a master piece." Shuichi's eyes gleamed with fascination as he complemented Seguchi's work.

"Thank you Mr. Shindou, you are too kind." Seguchi saw how Yuki stared at Shuichi and became very suspicious. His wife, Mika, looked at Tohma with a sad look in her eyes.

Yuki was brought back from spacing out by an elderly man asking him if he would like some caviar. Never having tasted the stuff Yuki polity declined the man's offer.

Ruth deiced the poke at Yuki some more.

"So where exactly do you live Mr. Eiri?"

"How kind of you to take an interest in my pathetic life." He smiled.

"What can I say, you're an interesting person." She smiled back; both smiles hid malice and hatred.

"As of right now my address of the R.M.S. Titanic. After this it will, I have my connections." Yuki sipped some of his tea.

"And how is it you have the means to travel Mr. Eiri. I can't see you having much money to spare." Ruth was trying to back Yuki into a corner, get him to show his fangs and make a fool of himself. Remind him that mutts could only ever be mutts with no papers at all.

"Well Mrs. Shindou I work my way from place to place. Sell my drawings to who ever wants them. I'm also a part time writer. And what else can I say, just pure luck I guess." Yuki was begging to hate this woman more and more.

"Oh really, is that so. Oh interesting. What type of books do you write?" Yuki smirked and said proudly.

"Romance." All the men laughed.

"Oh that's manly." Taki laughed.

"But Taki, his books are very good. All his hot steamy sex scenes really up and a girls or boys expectations for what they want in bed." Judy said loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear. Everyone stopped laughed and blushed. Ruth looked out right appalled and Seguchi and his wife looked and Yuki with interest.

Shuichi and Yuki half choked on whatever they were eating and stared at Judy. Yuki whispered in her ear.

"You've read my books?" Yuki could hardly believe it.

"No." She smiled at Yuki. Yuki blinked.

"Bitch." Yuki growled and went back to eating. Taki brought himself back from shock and glared at Yuki and Judy.

"Anyway, how did you obtain your ticket for the Titanic? They're not cheap. Did you steal it?" Taki snickered.

"No sorry to disappoint you. I won them in an honest game of poker. Lucky for me I had a good hand." Yuki glared at Taki. The man sitting next to Mr. Ismay spoke up.

"If you ask me all life is a game of luck." Taki disagreed.

"A real man makes his own luck Archie. Isn't that right Mr. Eiri?"

"No, I take chances and risks. Without those life's no fun, there's no excitement. It's luck mixed with strategy. Life is neither one or the other."

"And you find that sort of rootless existences appealing do you?" Judy glared dangerously at Ruth. Ruth ignored it and stared darkly at Yuki.

"Yes ma'am I do. It's exciting and right now I have everything I need. Air in my lungs and a notebook full of blank paper. Also a dream to keep me going." Yuki glanced over at Shuichi and their eyes meet. "Life's a gift, I see no reason to limit myself with planes and waiting for people to hand me an opportunity." Yuki noticed Taki taping his pocket for a lighter. "Here you go Taki." Yuki threw his lighter at him. Taki looked up and missed catching it. "Oops." Yuki stared at Taki emotionless. Taki glared and picked it up off the floor. "I tend on making my life count for myself. I have no one to impress. I live my life for me, the way I like it. Which means taking chances and risking it all."

"Nicely said Yuki." Judy took a sip of her wine.

"Hear Hear." Shouted Archie.

Shuichi took a deep breath and held up his glass.

"To making it count." Everyone followed in suite and held up their glasses.

"To making it count." Everyone except Ruth and Taki cheered.

Yuki finished eating the food. It was delicious and he knew he would never again get the chance to eat food like this again. Unless he could convince Shuichi to try and jump again so he could save his life. Judy lend over and whispered in Yuki's ear.

"Shuichi wants you." Yuki looked up to see Shuichi leaning forward and half whispering half mouthing something to him.

"After this it'll be brandies in the smoke room." Yuki looked confused until Archie stood up and spoke.

"Well, who all would like to join me for brandy?" The here and grunts of the men agreeing could be heard and Yuki was uninterested. He heard Shuichi laughing; now this caught his interest. Yuki looked at him and Shuichi lend across the table again.

"Now watch as they all retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the Universe." Yuki could not help but laugh.

Mr. Ismay, looking more but tipsy, stood and faced the table.

"Ladies, Shuichi, I thank you for your wonderful company this fine evening."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and made to get up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Shuichi might I have the fine pleasure of escorting you back to your cabin?" Taki made it sound more like a demand then a question

"No, I think I'll stay here." Shuichi sighed heavily and Taki scowled. Yuki got up ready to go meet Hiroshi.

"Will you be joining us Eiri?" Asked Archie. "You don't want to stay here with the women do you?" Yuki looked over at the men. Took one look at Seguchi's hopeful face and made a quick decision.

"As tempting as brandy sounds I would much rather stay in the company of these beautiful ladies. Yet sadly I can stay for neither, some very good people are expecting be back soon." Yuki looked over at Shuichi.

"I'm sure your presences won't be missed." Taki walked over and lightly bumped Yuki with his shoulder. "Oops, my bad." Taki gave him back his lighter.

"I'll miss him." Taki and Yuki both looked over at Shuichi. Shuichi was smiling pure heartedly at Yuki. Taki only growled ant walked away to join the other rich snobs. Yuki only chuckled. "Do you have to go Yuki?" Shuichi asked, putting on his best puppy face. Yuki only stifled a blush and nodded. "Lucky. I have to either stay here with mother or go back to my room." Yuki thought for a moment, and then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin. Shuichi tried to read what he was writing but Yuki blocked his view. When he finished scribbling what ever it was down he folded it up and put the pen away.

"As much as it hurts me to live you here it's time for me to go row with the other slaves." Shuichi laughed, Yuki smiled and extended his hand to Shuichi. Shuichi took it and felt the folded napkin drop into his hand. Yuki winked and kissed Shuichi's hand lightly.

"Good night my fair angel." Ruth, hearing this, turned to see Yuki and Shuichi staring at each other. Both looked at peace and so in love. She wrinkled her nose, but keep watching them.

"Night." Shuichi stuttered out and watched Yuki disappear into the crowed of people he would never truly blend in with. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and unfolded the napkin. It read:

"Make it count, meet me at the clock." Shuichi gazed at the words. Yuki was the only one it the whole word who would truly understand him.

Shuichi never noticed that his mother had been drilling holes in the back of his head with her unkind eyes.

"Mother, I think I will head back to my cabin after all." Shuichi turned and smiled, not at her but at the thoughts running threw his head. She never answered him and he did not really care if she answered. He stood and walked away, heading to a world that he belonged in. A society that would accept him for him. A world that had Yuki in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Shuichi. As the clock began to chime he felt soft eyes staring at him from behind. He turned and there stood a smiling Shuichi. Shuichi raced up the stairs and hugged Yuki.

"Hey watch it, your still in the eyes of a proper society. Wait till we are in the eyes of my kind of people for this crap." Yuki lightly pushed Shuichi off.

"Ah, sorry." Shuichi blushed and Yuki sighed.

"So Shuichi, you ready to go to a real party?" Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki took his hand and lead him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

OMG! I finally made it! I know this chapter was rather boring. I am having trouble with the next chapter. If anyone can give me the name and lyrics of a popular folk song in Japan or a song that they would like to hear Shuichi sing to Yuki (has to be a song dealing along the lines of new found love.) let me know! I will be taking ideas! Please! So anyway. I brought in a few more new characters for this chapter. Professor Tatsuya Ukai is really Noriko's husband. He only appears in the manga (book 6). And for all you who can't remember who Noriko is she plays the keyboards for Nittle Grasper (along with Tohma) and the back up vocals. So I am sorry that it took me forever to finish this. Ok so please leave reviews!


	14. A Real Party

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

John Jacob Astor- Professor Tatsuya Ukai-san

Madelene- Noriko Ukai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene 16- A real party!

Shuichi's eyes widened and his mouth went dry as Yuki lead him down stairs into a place where Taki and his mother would have been appalled to go into, do doubt Taki would have his head if he saw Shuichi here. Shuichi had never seen this place before, no doubt only the lower class guests came here to have, as Yuki called it, a real party.

Shuichi's ears were met by loud cheering and old folk music, drums and the sweet sound of true laughter. The smell of beer stung at his nose and the smoke made his eyes water. Shuichi was lost for a moment, even though Yuki had a firm hold of his hand. This was all so new to him.

Shuichi looked around in a daze, the smiles on people faces, the care free way they seemed to carry themselves, it was all so strange. They didn't seem to care that they looked like complete fools the way they were sloshing their alcohol and flunging themselves around their women. The women, showing so much cleavage it was no use wearing a top.

Yet as Shuichi watched their childish behavior he was happy. There smiles were pure and warm, inviting him to take a sit and have a drink with them. The music was wonderful, the classical stuff he was so tired of hearing day in and day out. It was lively, making him want to tap his foot to the beat. It was all new and all so good.

Yuki looked down at Shuichi; he had stopped walking and just stared at his surroundings. Yuki smiled.

"Come on!" He yelled and dragged Shuichi over to a table were two young men sat. Yuki took Shuichi's jacket off and lad it over the back of an empty chair.

"Ah! Yuki! You're back from the snake pit." Hiroshi said slapping Yuki on the back.

"Yeah, I lived." Yuki grabbed Hiroshi's drink and started drinking it in a rush.

"Hey, who's this kid?" Tatsuha lend over to Shuichi and started at him for a moment. "He's cute." Tatsuha smiled a wicked smile.

"Hands off. This is Shuichi." Yuki eyed Tatsuha.

"OH! This is Shuichi!" Hiroshi gapped at him. "Yeah, so this is the kid that wanted to die and you saved him thinking he was cute." Yuki nearly choked on the beer.

"Yeah, he's the one." Yuki smacked Hiroshi on the back of the head. Shuichi giggled and blushed at the situation form the other day being brought back up out of nowhere.

"Shuichi, this smartass here is Hiroshi, and the charming man sitting next to him is his bed master Tatsuha." Shuichi, about died, he took one really good look at Hiroshi and blushed. It was the same man from Yuki's drawings. Suddenly he felt out of place. He wanted to run, but he could not find the courage to move, so he quickly spoke up.

"Uhh…hey." Shuichi choked out the words. Hiroshi laughed and Tatsuha just shook his head. He then wrapped his arms around Hiroshi and kissed him on the cheek. Shuichi watched this and then understood. Hiroshi was with Tatsuha, this made Shuichi feel a little more at ease. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath.

"You ok Shu?" Yuki asked, Shuichi made a face at the sudden nickname, but responded.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bet nervous." Yuki raised an eyebrow as he removed his own jacket and completely lost the tie around his neck.

"Let's dance Hiroshi." Tatsuha nipped as Hiroshi's neck, pleading with him. Hiroshi laughed and grabbed a hold of Tatsuha's hand, leading him out onto the dance floor. Around in circles they danced to the fast paced music. Everything was fun and light hearted, so many people, all laughing and having fun together. They linked arms and twirled one another, at one point they switched partners.

As he watched with interest he caught sight of a few couples that made him blush. It was mostly men with women, but every now and then he would catch glimpses of a man with another man or a woman with another woman. It was the complete and total opposite of the world he came from; gays were considered disgusting. The only thing keeping him from utter humiliation and banishment was Taki. Taki was a rich and powerful man, no one dared to try to humiliate him. If it hadn't been for his marriage proposal Shuichi and his mother would be just another face in the crowed.

Yuki noticed Shuichi starring off into space and nudged his arm.

"Hu?..." Shuichi looked up at Yuki with a cute face. Yuki blushed.

"You wanna…" Yuki was cut off by a cute little girl with thick brown curly hair and large brown eyes to match. She tugged roughly on Yuki's arm.

"Yuki, Yuki! Dance with me!" She smiled and laughed innocently as she tugged on his arm swinging back and forth wtih impatience's.

"Go on. Dance with her." Shuichi said waving them away onto the dance floor. Yuki gave Shuichi as look then his face changed into a genuine smile as he twirled the little girl around in circles. Shuichi laughed and clapped along with the music. This was great! He was having the time of his life. He loved this world that was made up of carefree smiles and exuberating folk music.

Soon a dirty blond haired man with brown eyes came to sit at the same round table as Shuichi.

"Talla frikken svenska?" Shuichi startled for a moment.

"What?" Shuichi asked still clapping.

"Talla frikken svenska?" The man repeated.

"Sorry sir, I don't speak….whatever language you're speaking in!" Shuichi shouted over the loud music. Tatsuha came over and handed Shuichi a drink. Shuichi looked at the drink and laid it down on the table.

"Thanks, where's Hiroshi?" Tatsuha gestured over to where the band was playing.

"They called him over to play guitar, he's the best one here." Tatsuha got a glim in he's eyes. "Would you like to take his place and dance with me?" Tatsuha reached for Shuichi's hand, but before it got there the music stopped. Everyone started to cheer and whistle.

"Sorry guess we can't dance." Shuichi gave a nervous laugh, but Tatsuha's determined look never left his face.

"Just wait for a moment." Cheering was still going; apparently this was a sign for the band to go into another round of fast past music. "Got ya." Tatsuha pulled Shuichi up and into his arms.

"No! Stop cheering!" Shuichi became frantic.

"Tatsuha, I told you hands off. He's my guest; I can't have you molesting him. I do have to return him when this is all over." Yuki placed a hand on Tatsuha's shoulder.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try." Tatsuha released Shuichi and Yuki now held him.

"Thanks for rescuing me; I thought I was a goner." Shuichi sighed.

"And you think your any better off with me?" Yuki grind. Shuichi stared.

"That's not funny." Yuki laughed and looked over at the little girl. She stood there, staring at them, her face was pitiful.

"I'm, dance with him now, all right." Yuki started to lead Shuichi out onto the floor.

"What!" Shuichi did not like this.

"Come on. Let's go." Yuki began to walk backwards, pulling Shuichi along with him. Shuichi was not going to have this.

"Nope, let me go. Yuki!" Shuichi dug his heels in and tried to make Yuki release him. He noticed Tatsuha. "Tatsuha! Make him let me go!" Tatsuha looked up and waved.

"Sorry Shuichi, found myself another dance partner, have fun!" Shuichi stared.

"That's not what I meant!" Shuichi yelled and Yuki sighed.

"Shuichi." Shuichi looked over at Yuki, he looked serious. "Dance with me." Shuichi was caught off guard by Yuki's sudden plea.

Now caught off guard Yuki spun him around into the crowed of dancing people.

"Yuki." Shuichi stared Yuki dead in the eyes. "I can't do this." Yuki grind and placed his hand on Shuichi's backside.

"I know, that why we need to get closer." Yuki pressed Shuichi into him, right up against his body. "Like so." Shuichi's mind went into instant warning alert; Yuki was too close for comfort.

"Yuki,"

"Place your hand on my shoulder."

"Uh, no!" Shuichi was blushing and trying to squirm away.

"Do it." Shuichi blushed at the stern tone in Yuki's voice. "Don't worry, you'll have fun, I promise." Shuichi sighed; Yuki seemed to keep his promises. So he gave in. He placed one hand on Yuki's shoulder and then Yuki took the other.

The sound of pips, drums and a distant guitar overwhelmed Shuichi's ears. He had never heard such music before, let alone danced to it. Shuichi looked over and noticed the little girl, so did Yuki.

"Don't worry Cora; you're still my favorite girl." Yuki gave the girl a prince charming smile, she giggled then took off.

"You ready?" Yuki asked as the music picked up.

"No." Yuki smiled then took the lead. Stepping sideways, backwards then back into a row of circles going this way and that. Shuichi tightened his grip on Yuki's shoulder; he had no idea what they were doing. Could this even be called dancing? It was so random, so out of step yet in step at the same time.

"I don't know these steps!" Shuichi shouted.

"Neither do I, just going with the beat of the music." Shuichi let of a nervous laugh. Yuki seemed calm, yet he apparently had no idea what in the world he was doing.

"Don't think, just follow my lead. You're doing fine." Shuichi closed his eyes and followed Yuki, laughing the whole time.

The music took over, this wild beat controlling his partner's steps and taking over Shuichi's mind. It made his blood rush and his heart beat faster than ever. It was a rush of life, for once he felt like he was living. He loved this feeling; he never wanted to go back to that dull life of cold black and white. Then when Shuichi opened his eyes he looked up and saw Yuki's face. It was perfect, calm and relaxed. Yuki loved this world too; Shuichi could feel Yuki's passion. Yuki was completely at home here. His defenses were gone and he seemed very happy. Shuichi relaxed and sighed. He wished he could stay on this dance floor forever in Yuki's arms. So he could forever watch Yuki's carefree face.

Yuki looked down at Shuichi and saw him smiling dumbly up at him. He blushed as he realized Shuichi's eyes were fixated on him.

"Just what the hell are you staring at?" Yuki spun Shuichi out, then gracefully brought him back into his arms. Shuichi blushed red as his cheek brushed against Yuki's shoulder; Yuki was now tightly embracing Shuichi. Shuichi trembled then nervously wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist.

"Nothing, just thinking." Shuichi stammered. Yuki's face remained still as he heard this.

"What were you think about?" Yuki could not place his finger on why he was now holding Shuichi so close, he just wanted to. This felt odd.

"Oh nothing. It was just random thinking." Shuichi tried to pull away, but Yuki would not let me go.

"Tell me." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi turned redder then ever when he felt Yuki's hot moist breath on his ear and he blurted out the answer without thinking.

"You." Shuichi let the word slip out. Yuki was stunned for a moment.

_'Me? He was thinking about me? I wonder what he would do if he knew I had been thinking about him too?'_ Yuki thought as he buried his hot face into Shuichi's soft pink hair. This all felt so right. They weren't even dancing anymore, just standing there holding each other, yet it felt right.

"You're stupid, thinking about me." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shuichi asked, his face still buried in Yuki's shoulder.

"Why do you think about me?" Yuki asked, he wanted to know. Shuichi was quite for a moment.

"Because you've made me really happy. Happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I really love your world Yuki." Shuichi pulled away and looked up at Yuki.

Yuki stared down at the pink haired boy, without thinking he ran his fingers against Shuichi's cheek. He let his fingers run threw his soft pink hair. He stared into his bright innocent violet eyes. This feeling inside him was so strong and so strange. He never felt like this before. Even when he was with Hiro is was never as strong as it was right now, with his kid, this stranger almost. No, he couldn't call Shuichi a stranger, it just didn't seem right even if it was true. He never wanted to think of Shuichi like that. He never wanted to let him go. He wanted to make time stop so they could stay together. This was love he felt, and it was nothing like the dribble he wrote in his novels, no this was real and it scared him. He was frightened at the fact that he could not hear anything, that he could not see anything else other then this boy before him. He was captured by Shuichi the moment he laid eyes on him. He never wanted to be apart from him. He wondered if Shuichi felt the same.

"Yuki! Yuuukiii!" Yuki jumped away and looked at Shuichi. "You were just staring at me and…!" Shuichi was cut off by someone slamming into him from behind.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled startled as Shuichi fell into him "You ok?" Yuki caught him and help steady him. "You alright?" Shuichi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Yuki half smirked.

"You're so clumsy, falling into me like that."

"Hey! I was bumped, it wasn't my fault!"

"Sure, I know. It's hard to keep away from someone as good looking at me."

"Hey! You're not that good looking." Yuki smirked and grabbed Shuichi by the arm bringing their faces so close they almost touched.

"You sure about that." Yuki blew on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi blushed and pulled his face away.

"Stop joking around, you're embarrassing me." Shuichi covered Yuki's face and shoved him away with his hand.

"Oh so the angels got some backbone hu?" Shuichi glared at Yuki, not liking the joke. "Ohh, what a scary look." Yuki laughed and ruffled Shuichi's hair.

"You're kind of mean Yuki."

"Don't take everything I say so seriously." Shuichi's eyes widened, this was the second time today Yuki had said that to him. He really needed to listen more.

Yuki and Shuichi were startled when the lights suddenly grew dim and everything was quite for a moment. The lights were centered on the stage, not on the band, but the bare spot on the stage. Then the soft sound of a flute sliced through the air. Slow drum beats followed along with the light strums of a guitar. It seemed the bad choose to play some more sensual and romantic music.

Yuki and Shuichi watched as couples started to dance seductively to the music. Shuichi saw Hiroshi pass his guitar off to someone and head for Tatsuha. It seemed Tatsuha was all to egger to show off his moves.

The music seemed to have reached Yuki's train of thought as he grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him up onto the stage. It seemed Yuki liked showing Shuichi off or he just liked to embarrass him.

"Wait, Yuki, I've never danced like his before in my life! I've never even seen a dance like this!" Shuichi was flushed, it seemed the lights were even hotter and the air felt thick, heavy and moist. Shuichi saw a hunger as he looked into Yuki's eyes. It was a hunger that he himself felt, somewhere deep inside him.

Shuichi's looked around at the other couples as Yuki started to run his fingers threw his hair. The dancing was seductive and very suggestive. The couples danced so close it seemed the heat would melt them together. Hands and clothing mixed and the emotion of lust was the drive for their bodies. Shuichi's heart beat fast as he watched. He was embarrassed by all of this. He was freighted by the fact that this was how Yuki wanted him to dance. He was startled when Yuki undid the first button on his shirt. He shivered at the soft touch of Yuki's finger.

"Yuki." Shuichi's eyes trembled as they watched Yuki's hand run down his left arm. Yuki then linked their fingers together and without warning pulled Shuichi's closer to him. Suddenly Shuichi felt his body's inner fire light up.

"Uh..Yuki..?"

"Shh, Shuichi, just let me lead. Soon your body will follow on its own. Think of it as sex with clothes on." Yuki moved himself elegantly slow and sexy against Shuichi's front. He leaned down and kissed Shuichi's neck, breathing into his ear.

"But..I've never." Shuichi stammered. Yuki bit slightly on Shuichi's ear, as well as running his free hand down Shuichi's back. Shuichi arched his back some and shuddered deeply.

"Had sex?" Yuki asked, finishing his sentence for him. He nipped at Shuichi's neck, moving his body into Shuichi, slowly rocking Shuichi's hips.

"Yeah." Shuichi said as he reached up and ran is fingers over Yuki's lips with his free hand.

"Oh really?" Yuki pretended to be surprised.

Yuki moved his hips from side to side allowing them to brush against Shuichi's front. He moved their linked hand in a circular motion in the air. They moved perfectly to the erotic beats of drums, pips, guitar, and flute. Shuichi felt out of place, he felt dirty doing this sexy dance with Yuki. He was scared it would show on his body somehow when he saw Taki again. Like

'_Oh guess what! I did a naught dance with some guy I barely know! Fuck you Taki!'_ Shuichi laughed a little at the thought. Yet despite all that, he felt nothing but bliss, right here, right now, with Yuki. That want he felt deep inside him for Yuki had taken a tight hold on him. His emotions and his body responded on queue to Yuki's body motions.

Shuichi raised his left arm that was linked at the fingers with Yuki and he tried to twirl himself. He lacked the same grace that Yuki possessed, it was oh so obvious. He then pressed himself up against Yuki and nipped at his neck, to do this though he had to stand on his tippy toes; it looked in every since of the word awkward.

The movement was rough, but Yuki have to give him credit for trying to be sexy. He grunted as Shuichi bit harder this time.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough." Yuki spun Shuichi out and brought him back into him, Shuichi's backside was now pressed against Yuki's front. He blushed as Yuki started to move his hips, grinding against Shuichi's backside. These actions sent metal sexy images through Shuichi's head.

Yuki smiled to himself as he felt Shuichi stiffen. He started to kiss along Shuichi's neck, using his free hand to tilt Shuichi's head backwards. He caught the sweet scent of lavender shampoo. Yuki blushed slightly as Shuichi took hold of his right hand; bringing it to his lips and kissing his finger tips lightly. He shivered when he felt Shuichi's wet tongue lick one of his fingers.

Shuichi now moved along slowly to the music, his body acting on its own. It seemed he moved in the desired form as Yuki started to move with him, together, as one. Slow at first, then faster and harder. Soon they no longer stood in one place. They quickened there actions with the rhythm of the music.

Yuki spun Shuichi out and they began to move in a circle, fingers still linked with sweaty palms. Their eyes were locked on each other, searching for passion. Shuichi was brought back into Yuki body 

roughly. His was breathing heavy and his body was hot. All these feelings were building up inside him. He felt needy and wanted to be touched by Yuki. He pressed himself as close as possible to Yuki and moved himself against him. Yuki gave a small moan of encouragement. Shuichi felt bold as his free hand roamed lower and lower till he felt his fingers brush against hot metal.

The soft feather light touch of Shuichi's fingers almost drove Yuki to spin him around and do him right there. This kid was learning fast this night just how to tease Yuki.

Then the music came to an abrupt stop. All was silent as the couples locked eyes with their partners. Shuichi and Yuki found themselves to be the only ones on stage with the band. Yuki stared down at the flushed faced Shuichi. His face was red and sweaty and eyes were still glazed over with lust. Yuki unconsciously brushed a strand of pink hair away from Shuichi's lips.

Shuichi watched as Yuki's face inched closer to his. Shuichi didn't even protest, no, he wanted this kiss.

Yuki covered Shuichi's lips with his. Everyone burst into an up roar of cheering and clapping, but all Shuichi could hear was the blood rushing threw his body. His emotions exploded into a million different thoughts and feelings. Confusion, lust, fear, anger, desire, and maybe even love. Yuki was amazing, though he never kissed him deeply it was a mesmerizing kiss. Their lips slightly parted, teeth gently ranking against his each other, the taste of alcohol and sweat. Over and over light enchanting kisses greeted his lips with passion and sensitivity. It was unlike that rough quick kiss they had shared before. This one was sweet like honey and welcoming like soft silk sheets; inviting him to stay forever in Yuki's arm.

Then quicker then Shuichi would have liked the kiss was over. Yuki watched as Shuichi's lips trembled with the breaking of the kiss. Yuki could not help but think Shuichi looked adorable. His eyes were bright like gems and his face like a startled angel.

"Shuichi?" Yuki whispered as Shuichi hugged him tightly.

"Yuki I…" Shuichi's voice was soft and warm; Yuki knew what he was going to say. He pulled away from Shuichi and walked off stage. He was not ready for that just yet. "Yuki! Wait!" Shuichi chased after him as the band started up with a lively tone again. "Yuki!" Shuichi said sternly, this had no effect on Yuki for he went on over to the table, joined soon by Tatsuha and Hiroshi.

"Here." Yuki shoved a drink as him. Shuichi was irritated and confused by Yuki's sudden actions.

"Thank you, but…" Yuki glared at him and Shuichi felt it would be useless now to continue what he was going to say.

"Hey Yuki, that was some kiss." Hiroshi nudged Yuki's arm.

"Yeah, are you trying to ruin this poor kid's innocence." Tatsuha grinned at them over the table.

Shuichi was really starting to hate these innocence angel jokes.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my guitar." Hiroshi turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Tatsuha grabbed Hiroshi by the arm, spun him around, and then kissed me roughly. Shuichi turned red as he watched the two men kiss. Shuichi blushed even more when he saw Tatsuha dart him hand down Hiroshi's pants. Then the sounds Hiroshi made in response; Shuichi had to look away. He started to wonder if Yuki and him had looked that passionate when they kissed.

"Don't worry, if ya keep handing around me and these two love slaves you'll get used to it." Yuki patted Shuichi on the head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Shuichi turned back around just as Hiroshi pushed Tatsuha away. Somehow Tatsuha had managed to pin Hiroshi to the table.

"Ok, that's enough." Hiroshi re-buttoned his pants and left. Tatsuha gave everyone a puppy dog look.

"He is so cold to me."

"And you have to shame." Yuki glared at Tatsuha. Tatsuha thought about that.

"True true." Shuichi laughed.

"So, you ever going to drink that?" Yuki nudged Shuichi.

"Hu?" Shuichi looked down at the glass he was holding, he had totally forgotten the Yuki had handed it to him. The liquid inside was a bronze color and clear. He brought the glass to his nose and sniffed it. "What is it?" Shuichi asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Beer." Yuki took a large gulp of his. Shuichi had never tasted beer before; brandy, wine, bacardi, champagne he had tasted, but beer was considered to be a lower class drink. Alcohol for the poor people that could not afforded the nicer stuff.

"What? Don't like beer? Or are you too much of a child to handle it?" Yuki teased, he smirked then took another drink of beer. Shuichi fumed on the inside.

"I am not a child!"

"Really now, then go on, drink up." Yuki gave him a heartless smile. Shuichi gave a little 'humph!' then he closed his eyes and in a rush downed over half the glass.

Yuki went wide-eyed as did Tatsuha, who had been watching with amusement. Even the Swedish men stopped what they were doing to do a quick jaw-drop at Shuichi,

"Well Yuki, looks like little angel boy here isn't to too much of an angel after all, his got horns and a tail." Yuki quickly glared at Tatsuha.

"That's fine by me." Shuichi wiped away some of the beer that had drizzled down his chine. "Hey Yuki, this stuffs not so bad." Shuichi gave Yuki the thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"You're just full of surprises." Yuki ruffled Shuichi's fluffy pink hair.

"Yup!" Shuichi jumped at the should of shattering glass followed by an uproar of cheering. He turned his head to see some men helping another man off the floor. He laughed and turned back around.

Soon he found himself distracted by Tatsuha and the Swedish men. They were arm wrestling. Shuichi saw this as pointless; but it was amusing to watch them struggle. Tatsuha looked so serious as the veins popped out of his face and arms. Shuichi giggled and finished drinking his beer.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Oh nothing." Shuichi reached for another beer then jumped again at the sound of slamming.

"Hell yes! Whoo hoo!!" Tatsuha apparently had won.

"I don't see what's so impressive." Shuichi said, as he sipped on his beer. He had never been much for drinking; he didn't have the tolerance for it. He was starting to feel strange, but he liked how the drink tasted.

"What do you mean by that?" Tatsuha's eyebrow twitched.

"You're strong so what?" Shuichi smiled.

"It's about pride as a man! Not only that, but strength is all we have here. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die." Tatsuha gave Shuichi a serious look. "We can't all be as lucky as you. We work for a living, stuff don't just get handed to us." Yuki placed a hand on Tatsuha's shoulder. Tatsuha sighed. "Yeah, so I got strength, a quick tongue and good looks, what do you got other than a cute face and money?" Shuichi thought as he sipped on his drink. Everyone was waiting for an answer. Shuichi didn't really have any special talents.

"I…I can sing!" Shuichi stated with a slight blush.

"Ok, then sing something for us angel!" Tatsuha cheered and motioned to the stage.

"What! Right now! You want me to sing in front of all these people right now!" Shuichi stressed out and frantically waved his arms around, sloshing beer everywhere.

"Yup, come on everyone! Who all wants to hear angel boy sing something pretty for us!?" Everyone cheered for him, even the band stopped playing ready to listen.

"But…but I don't know anything off the top of my head!"

"Make something up." Yuki said coldly as he pushed Shuichi towards the stage.

"Yuki stop!"

"Hey, Hiroshi, play something nice and slow for the kid ok!" Tatsuha called out to Hiroshi. Hiroshi gave a half smile as he began to strum softly.

"No! Hey, no strumming allowed! I'm not singing!" Shuichi struggled to get away but it was in vain.

"Stop whining and just do it!" Yuki growled as he pushed Shuichi up the steps and into the spot light.

"Ahhh! Why me!" Shuichi turned red and his body started to shake. He looked out into the crowed of cheerful faces. Truthfully he did know a few songs. They were by his favorite singer Ryuichi Sakuma. He was a famous singer in Japan, so maybe a few people here would know him. Shuichi learned of him from imported records he had picked up in stores, he translated them to English so the words would be rough. He idolized Mr. Sakuma; he was an amazing singer and a beautiful person. Shuichi was passionate about singing, but everyone around him thought it was a silly hobby, nothing to live off of. Shuichi loved singing so maybe here he could finally show off how good he was. He knew Tatsuha was trying to get back at him for that comment he had made. Maybe we would, maybe he would not, Shuichi would just have to try his best.

"Come on angel, don't keep us waiting." Shuichi knew it was Tatsuha. He looked over at Hiroshi; he had keep up a steady soft beat for him. Shuichi nodded at him and Hiroshi smiled. Shuichi cleared his throat and started to sing.

_From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting.  
Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast–off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere._

As Shuichi sang he heard Hiroshi change the playing of his guitar to match the pace Shuichi sang at. Shuichi started to gain his confidence. He started to sing stronger and louder.

_(Without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact_

_(To the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits_

_You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other._

Shuichi was startled a little when the soft playing of a piano joined in. He looked over in the corner and saw his maid boy Suguru Fujisaki playing the piano. He looked so peaceful playing, unlike the stressed out mess he was when working. Everyone in the room was staring at Shuichi now.

_(Hold me gently in order to break me)_

_Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen.  
You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand._

_(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so  
(A banked flame) continues to smolder_

This feeling inside of him was amazing! He was falling in love with this feeling inside of him. He sang out this all from his heart. He was no longer looking out into the crowed for approval. No, he knew that even Ryuichi Sakuma would be proud of him, he made sure he was singing that well.

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away._

_(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)_

_To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again_

As Shuichi sang no one even noticed the two figures that were now standing on the steps to the entrance staring at Shuichi.

Taki glared daggers at Shuichi and Yuki. He was outrage by this total lack of respect he was showing for himself. Taki felt the rage throughout his body. He could hardly control himself as he watched Shuichi sing.

"Do you want me to take care of them?" K readied his gun. Taki almost said yes.

"No, I'll take care of Shuichi later." K pouted. They both stared at Yuki.

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.  
Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away._

_(Hold me gently; always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart)_

Shuichi took a deep breath when he was done with the song. All was silent for a long moment. The intensity of the song and his voice was now washing over the audience. Then came the cheering and the clapping. Tatsuha was the first to run onto the stage; an astonished look on his face.

"That…that was Ryuichi Sakuma's song! Sleepless Beauty!! How do you know it?" Tatsuha was shaking Shuichi by the shoulders.

"Ryuichi Sakuma is my ideal!" Shuichi got sparkles in his eyes as he took hold of Tatsuha's hand. "I love Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"Me too! I love him; he is my sweet honey bear!" Tatsuha gazed down at Shuichi then got serious. "You did an awesome job Shuichi."

"Thank you." Shuichi was so happy, he wanted to sing again, he wanted to dance, and he wanted to ask Yuki what he thought of it. Right after he thought that a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Good job kid." Yuki said.

"Yuki, you liked it?" Yuki didn't say anything he just looked at him, he had a little red tone to his face.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hugged Yuki tightly. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me tonight!" Yuki was a little taken aback, but he hugged Shuichi back anyway.

"Any time." Yuki was just as happy as he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taki watched as Shuichi and Yuki embraced. His grip on the railing tightened. Shuichi would pay dearly for all of this.

"K, let's go." Taki growled and rushed out of the room. K took another good look at Yuki and followed Taki out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh dear, I wonder how many fans I've lost because of lack of updating? Sorry guys! Anyway, I tried to make it up to you guys with a good chapter, I hope I did ok. This one was a bit tricky, Yuki is so cold, I tried to imagine him having a good time, and it didn't work. So yeah! The next chapter will be awesome I promise! I have a special guest in the next one! Can you guess who it's going to be??

I will try to get it up as quick as I can. I do plan on finishing this story!


	15. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanic" or Gravitation! All I am doing is changing it around to fit with the Gravi cast. I am taking out scenes and adding scenes. Some dialogue will stay the same. The credit goes to James Cameron for Titanic and Maki Murakami for Gravitation.

Characters list:

Jack Dawson: Yuki Eiri

Rose Dewitt Bukater: Shuichi Shindou

Nathan Hockley: Taki Aizawa

Mr. Lovejoy: K

Mr. Andrews: Tohma Seguchi

Tohma's wife: Mika Seguchi

Fabrizio: Hiroshi Nakano

Tommy Ryan: Tatsuha Uesugi

Margaret Brown: Judy Winchester (Miss. Winchester in my version)

John Jacob Astor- Professor Tatsuya Ukai-san

Madelene- Noriko Ukai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene 15- Trapped

Shuichi woke up the next day a little a later then usual. His head was pounding and his eyes hurt against the bright lights.

"Mr. Shindou, Mr. Shindou!" There was a light tapping on his arm.

"Hu?" Shuichi lifted his head and blinked his eyes. "What's wrong Trudy?" He looked up at blurry figure.

"Ah! Finally, it's already eight-thirty Taki requested that you have breakfast with him this moirining, you're already late for that. Then you have to get ready for church right afterwards. Your mother will be furious if you're not ready in time. Please get up." She shook his arm a little rougher this time.

"Mmnnn." Shuichi mumbled and threw the blankets over his head.

"No Sir! Please don't act like this."

"Go away!"

"Ahhh!" The woman cried and started shaking him. There was the sound of quick footfall then someone threw open his bedroom door.

"Is Mr. Shindou rea…dy? AHHH! Is he is still asleep!" It was Suguru's voice. Shuichi remembered seeing him last night playing the piano. He wondered what he had been doing there.

"He refuses to get up." There was a slight pause. "Is something wrong Suguru?"

"Mr. Aizawa is furious. He keeps asking what's taking Mr. Shindou so long. I fear if he has to wait any longer he'll come drag Mr. Shindou out of bed himself."

"Oh dear, please Mr. Shindou get up!" Trudy sounded frantic.

"I don't care about Taki! Let him come!" Shuichi rolled over making a cocoon out of his blankets.

He honestly was not in the mood to see Taki. He was still sleepy; he had been up most of the night thinking of Yuki. Taki did not hold is interest at all right now and therefore Shuichi wanted nothing to do with him. On any other occasion Shuichi would have cringed at the thought of Taki coming to drag him anywhere, but right now he just wanted the sleep. Cleary his head was still spinning from the excitement and alcohol.

"You may not care, but I do! We don't have time for this nonsense!" Suguru reached down and ripped the blankets off of Shuichi. "Get up!" Suguru threw the blankets on the floor, leaving Shuichi in nothing but the light blue nightgown he wore.

"How dare you!" Shuichi sat up and glared at Suguru and he glared back.

"Take responsibility for your actions. You stayed out late and didn't get to bed on time. But today is a new day and now is not the time for you to be acting like a child! Taki is waiting for you. So get up!" Suguru yelled at him, but also gave him a look of pain. Though they were the same age Suguru was more like an adult then most adults. Shuichi admired and hated him for it.

"Fine." He mumbled and swung himself roughly out of bed.

"Here are you cloths Sir." Trudy handed him his clothes and hurried out the room.

"Please try to hurry Sir." Suguru pleaded, bowing then taking his leave as well.

Shuichi sighed and began to get himself dressed. He was sluggish in doing this. For the most part it was not on purpose. He was still dizzy and his head pounded with each of his quick movements.

"Forget Taki. Like I care of he gets a little pissy or not." Shuichi grumbled. It was now that he started to notice how he himself had changed. He had never had a problem getting out of bed before. He used to care if Taki was angry with him; though he had never before given him a reason to be. Shuichi was more confident now; or maybe he was just getting stupider.

Suguru and the Trudy were waiting for him outside his bedroom when he exited the room.

"Ok, take me to him." Shuichi rubbed his eyes sleepy.

"Oh Sir, allow me to fix your tie." As Trudy began to fuss over him Shuichi yawned loudly. He was wearing cream colored dress paints and a white shirt. He added a red the tie out of habit. When Trudy was done Suguru nodded and began to walk with Shuichi to the veranda. Trudy hurried off before them to let Taki know that they were on their way.

"Please Mr. Shindou do not make Taki angrier then he already is." Suguru said this without looking at Shuichi. Shuichi saw the worry on Suguru's face.

"Is he really that upset that I am late." Shuichi was starting to get a little worried.

"I am sure that's part of it, but I feel there is something more. I've never seen him this angry. So please, don't push your luck, I fear it may fall short." Suguru looked up at him as they neared the door.

Shuichi nodded, his stomach grew tight as he entered the veranda. Taki was staring down at the table, this was unusual. Usually he would be staring out the window.

At the sound of Shuichi's footsteps Taki looked up and glared at Shuichi. Shuichi had to force himself to keep walking. Taki have never made such a cold and scary face at him. Shuichi suddenly wanted to turn and run back under his covers.

_"What have I done to make Taki so angry?" _Shuichi started to race through his memory. He could not think of a single thing he had done **in **Taki's presence to upset him so much. He tried to ignore the possibility that Taki had somehow found out about the events of his night with Yuki. But that was the only thing he could think of.

"Nice of you to join me, Shuichi." Taki's voice felt to him like ice, he could till Taki was forcing himself to sound clam and casual.

"I'm sorry, I sleep in a little late this morning." Shuichi took his seat and tried to avoid looking into Taki's eyes. His guilty conscious was binging to rise. Though he had said he did not care what Taki thought, old habits are hard to break. Taki had a strong presence about him and it was hard to ignore him.

Trudy re-entered the room bringing them their tea.

"Thank you Trudy." Shuichi silently began to drink, avoiding Taki's every watchful eyes.

"I had hoped to have the honor of your company last night, Shuichi." Shuichi hated the way he keep saying his name. Slowly and harshly, it tore at Shuichi, making him feel guiltier and guiltier.

"Taki," Shuichi's voice shook a little. He told himself he needed to calm down. He was going to answer this as he always did. "I've told you, not until we're married. You're not to touch me in any sexual way." Shuichi looked at Taki and instantly regretted his words. Taki's face was twisted with anger. His shoulders shook and his teeth were clenched.

"Not to touch you. NOT TO TOCH YOU!" Taki rose from his seat.

'T-Taki what's wrong?" Shuichi's voice was low like a mouse. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Suguru and Trudy, but he knew they would not interfere with Taki's actions.

"You want to know what's wrong with me Shuichi dear? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're a little slut!" Taki knocked the table from in-between them. Dishes and tea were sent flying across the veranda. The crashing and breaking of the porcelain glass echoed in Shuichi's ears. Trudy's scream was also heard along with Suguru's gasp of surprise. The scene was taking a turn for the worst. Shuichi's eyes were wide and he saw the scene as if it was in slow motion. Taki's eyes were red with rage, his once handsome face was twisted and ugly with furry. Shuichi could feel his heart pace quicken. He was stunned still, he wanted to run, flee from this before it got any worse but he was too scared to move.

"I-I-I don't un-understand." Shuichi stuttered out.

"I-I-I," Taki mocked him. "I'm talking about last night! You were hanging all over that son of a bitch Yuki!" Taki screamed it out, saying Yuki's name with an undeniable hatred. Shuichi tried to defend Yuki, even though his legs and hands shook with fear.

"P-please, d-don't…" Taki cut him off.

"Don't talk back to me!" Then Taki did something no one has ever done to Shuichi before. Taki slapped him. The sound of skin hitting skin rang clearly throughout the veranda. Shuichi's eyes pricked with the sting of the slap. Everything was quite except for Taki's heavy angry breathing. Shuichi could also hear Trudy's small sobs. Then came the sounds of the ocean as Shuichi slowly began to realize what had just happened. Then in a rush of shock and pain came Shuichi's own tears.

"Leave us." Taki barked at Suguru and Trudy. Trudy left as quickly as she could; this was not something she wanted to watch. Suguru held his ground. "I said leave boy!" Taki growled at him. With an emotionless face Suguru left the veranda. With them gone Taki turned his gaze back to the frantic Shuichi. His tears were slowing now, but the shocked look on his face stayed the same.

"I saw you last night, with him. Hugging and draping yourself all over him. Laughing and going about like you don't have an image to up hold. I bit you enjoyed yourself, didn't you? Not only you, but him, I bit he got hard every time he touched you. Like me, I get hard too Shuichi, but you won't even let me hold your hand let alone embrace you." Taki ran the back of his hand over Shuichi's read and teary cheek.

"You like him don't you, well my little slut tell me. Did you show him a good time after words?" Taki allowed a slow and twisted smile to grace his features.

"N-no, please Taki, it-it's not like that." Shuichi fought to control the sobs he could feel coming back.

Taki didn't listen, he only slapped Shuichi again. This brought the sobs back completely.

"Don't lie to me! I bet he got a good feel didn't he! I'm your fiancée and I've hardly been able to touch you at all. What's wrong Angel, am I not good enough for you or is it I'm not your type. Do you prefer them to be dirty and poor?" Taki ran his fingers over Shuichi's trembling lips.

Shuichi looked off to the side staring out into the ocean, pleading for someone to come to his rescue.

Taki cupped Shuichi's chine and forced Shuichi to look up at him. Shuichi was sobbing, trying to keep the sounds locked inside, he keep his eyes shut tight, but tears still leaked through them.

"Come on love, open your eyes and answer me. It's rude not to answer when asked a question. Am I your type of man?" Shuichi keep them shut, trying to ignore his words.

"Well come on now, don't keep me waiting. Answer me, awww, are you upset with me dear. Is it because I slapped you? Oh, shhhh love. I won't have to hit you again if you just answer my question. Am I your type or not?" Taki cued the words to Shuichi, rubbing his cheek softly.

Shuichi opened his eyes glistening with tears. He didn't want to be slapped again. Taki's eyes were still filed with a hot fiery rage. He knew if he did not give Taki the answer he wanted then he would be hit again, harder. But what would happen to him if he gave Taki the answer he wanted? Shuichi whimpered as he gave his answer.

"You-are." He choked out the words.

"Really?"

"Yes." Taki ran his one hand down Shuichi's arm, while still tracing his fingers over Shuichi's trembling lips.

"Then I guess it's ok for me to get a feel too right? I mean, if you let a stranger do it then why not you're soon to be husband." Shuichi froze when he felt Taki's finger tips running slowly over his crotch.

"N-no we didn't." Shuichi started to struggle, forcing Taki's hand away from his face.

"Shut up you little slut!" Taki growled and for the first time he pressed his lips against Shuichi's. Shuichi froze still; it was the first time he had ever been kissed. His began to cry silent tears. He felt Taki take advantage of Shuichi's stunned state and deepened the kiss. Shuichi began to scream threw the un-wanted kiss. It was unlike the soft brush of Yuki's lips that he had felt the other day for that brief quick moment. This was rough and firm, it was not sweet at all. Shuichi started to shake his head violently, Taki grabbed his head to keep him still, but they somehow managed to make it to the floor; Shuichi on his back and Taki straddling him on top. Then Taki broke the horrible kiss, their lips covered with saliva and both panting with the struggle.

"Why fight it Shuichi, as long as I'm your type why not let me play with you a little before we get married." Taki tightened his grip on Shuichi's wrists. Shuichi stared up at Taki's face, Taki's eyes were glazed with a hot lust and his mouth began to inch once again closer. Shuichi was scared; he did not want this at all. Last night, with Yuki, it had been different, nothing happened between them. Where had Taki got this sexual story from?

"Stop this, please, Taki!" Shuichi screamed. Taki stared down at him.

"Why, I'm your fiancée, I want you touch you." Taki held both of Shuichi's wrists with one of his while the other played its way down Shuichi's body. "I've always wanted to touch you, but you never let me. Yet you let some guy you barely know embrace you and you have no problem with it!" Taki's breathing was heavy and his voice had grown low. "I'm going to enjoy myself." Shuichi felt Taki's fingers undoing his belt and zipper.

"No don't! Please! Stop, Taki, Stop it!" Shuichi's voice was a screech and the tears keep flowing with no signs of stopping. Shuichi trashed around but the weight of Taki's body held him still.

"It's no use struggling so just relax and enjoy it, I know I will." Taki slipped his hand down into Shuichi's pants. Shuichi whimpered threw his tears as Taki grabbed him roughly and began stroking him.

"Does my hand do it for you?" Shuichi didn't answer as he made himself grown numb. He opened his eyes and stared blankly across the shiny polished wood of the veranda. His tears slipped silently down his face and his body trembled with ever movement of Taki's hand.

"Let me go." Shuichi looked up at Taki, pleading with his teary eyes. Taki smiled down and kissed his lips lightly.

"Sorry love, no can do. I'm having too much fun." He ran his fingers down Shuichi's length, squeezing and pulling on him. Shuichi ignored all his bodies' physical reactions, not having much control over his own body. Numbly he lay there, staring off and thinking of how much he hated himself right now for his stupid body. No noise came from his lips besides his sobs. He felt Taki release his wrists but he did not try to run, he knew it was pointless to try. He only asked again to be let go, but he knew it was a useless request.

He felt Taki's wet lips just again his pants.

"Please, don't." Shuichi whispered. Then he felt Taki's hot moist breath just above the head of his member. His breath was caught in his lungs when a small shaky voice entered the room.

"Mr. Aizawa." Shuichi lifted his eyes to look over at the entry way. Suguru stood there, a determined look on his face. He avoided looking at Shuichi and stared directly at Taki. Shuichi's body flushed red with embarrassment.

"Go away." Taki growled at him.

"Sir, there are some people here to see Mr. Shindou." Shuichi scrambled up into a sitting position, trying his best to cover himself and he sighed with relief.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something? Tell them to come back later." Taki gave him a dangerous look.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. As you know I am a very busy person, it's hard to change my schedule. Just by me coming here to see Mr. Shindou I had to put some previous engagements on hold." Mr. Seguchi entered the room, a calm smile on his face. Shuichi was amazed at how relaxed and collected he looked. Shuichi stole a glance at Taki's face, his teeth were clenched together and he looked pissed.

"So Mr. Aizawa I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I would like some alone time with Mr. Shindou." Seguchi continued to smile calmly at Taki. Shuichi knew that Taki didn't have much of a choice. He would have to listen to Mr. Seguchi request. There was no way he would argue. Seguchi had more power, more money, and more statues on this ship then Taki could ever hope for. Taki was way out classed.

There was silence as Taki stared at Tohma Seguchi, he was questioning himself; trying to decide if he could talk his way out of this.

"Of course Mr. Seguchi. I'll take my leave." Taki stood up and straightened his clothes. He gave Shuichi a quick glance over his shoulder; letting Shuichi know that this was not over. As Taki walked past Seguchi he placed a hand on Taki's shoulder.

"And Taki allow me to give you some advice. When someone you clam love asks you to stop you should listen to them. There may be dire consequences in your future if you don't." His voice held a promised threat but the smile on his face didn't show any sign of being a dangerous person. Taki just stared at him for a moment, wondering if Tohma was being serious.

"I understand, we were just having a little fun." Taki pulled away from Seguchi and left the veranda.

A heavy silence settled in the room, Shuichi remand where he was on the floor. He stared at Seguchi as if he himself was a child looking up at his savior. To him Tohma was like an angel, Shuichi knew what would have taken place if Seguchi had not come to his rescue. He didn't want to think about it. Shuichi fought back the tears as he re-buttoned his pants and clasped his belt back into place.

Tohma looked over at him, a small frown fluttered over his features as he looked down at him, but no one saw it.

"Are you alright Shuichi?" Tohma walked over and crotched down in front of him. He gently cupped Shuichi's chine in his hand and turned his face from side to side.

"Hmmm…there may be some bruising, I can't be sure. Suguru." Tohma called out to him.

"Yes Sir." Suguru rushed over to him.

"Can you please go and fetch me some ice?"

"Yes Sir." Suguru didn't even hastate as he practically ran from the room. Seguchi began to brush hair out of Shuichi's face. He brought out a handkerchief and began to dap at his tear stricken face. He was so kind and gentle, Shuichi felt so calm and safe just being so close to his calm domineer.

"Thank you Mr. Seguchi, you're very kind." He smiled up at him and Seguchi gave a light laugh. Suguru entered the room again and wasted no time in applying the ice to Shuichi's red cheek.

"Thank you very much Suguru." Shuichi pressed the cold ice bag to his throbbing cheek. He looked down at the floor and felt utterly pathetic.

"You should be very grateful to Suguru, he's the one that came and got me. He told me what was going on and I came as soon as I heard." Tohma patted Suguru on the shoulder.

Shuichi stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Thank you so much Suguru, you are my most trusted servant. I don't know what I would do without you." Shuichi knew that Suguru cared for him a lot, but knew that there was no way he could ever stand up to Taki so he had to go get Mr. Seguchi instead. Shuichi had always taken Suguru for granted, how he could ever repay him Shuichi did not know.

"Don't mention it Mr. Shindou." Suguru smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi began to crying again. He reached up and grabbed Suguru by the collar and pulled him into an embrace. Really, what would he ever do if he lost Suguru?

"Thank you Suguru, I can't say it enough." Suguru was stunned for a moment, he didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around Shuichi and whispered very softly to him.

_"I care for you so much Master Shuichi." _Suguru smiled and closed his eyes, Shuichi smiled just as softly and held onto Suguru tightly. They stayed like that for a few small fleeting moments before they heard Tohma speak.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but Shuichi, I have a surprise for you." They both looked up at Tohma.

"A surprise?" Shuichi questioned. Tohma just smiled, that seemed to be his answer for everything.

"You may come in now." Seguchi said in a confident voice. Shuichi and Suguru looked over to the entry way. Shuichi's heart skipped beats as the figure immerged into sight. Shuichi had half expected it to be Yuki, but the person who stood there had brown hair not blond, and was at the moment ten times better then Yuki.

"Ryuichi…Sakuma?" Shuichi whispered the name as if it was the name of a God. He watched the elegant Ryuichi Sakuma stroll silently across the veranda, his hair wisped slightly across his face. Once he reached them he smiled warmly down at Shuichi, his eyes sparkling in the ocean light.

"Seguchi tells me you're a big fan of my singing." Ryuichi smiled at him as he extended a hand to help him off the floor. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shuichi felt the tears spring up into this eyes. He reached up and grabbed his hand and began to shake it rapidly.

"The pleasure is all mime Mr. Sakuma!" Shuichi cheered with over whelming joy at meeting his idle. "I take that back, it's an honor to meet you! I'm your biggest fan. I know all your songs by heart! You're like a God to me Mr. Sakuma! I want to be just like you, I even use the same brand of shampoo as you! There is so much I want to say to you!" Shuichi stared at Ryuichi with sparkly eyes. At first Ryuichi just stared at the giddy pink haired boy, but then a huge grin covered his face and he clasped his hands around Shuichi's.

"Really, you want to be just like me?"

"Yeah!"

'Thank you so much. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Small tears grew at the corners of Ryuichi's eyes, adding to the bubbly over dramatic atmosphere.

They began to jump around the veranda holding hands and giggling, they were practically twins.

"So I guess this was a good surprise, Suguru?" Seguchi looked over at his young cousin. Suguru looked up at Tohma. He got up off the floor and stood next to him with a sigh.

"I think it was. Just look at how happy Shuichi is." As Suguru watched them a smile rose to his face.

"Remind me again why you like working for him." Seguchi looked down at him, frowning slightly.

"I just do, I've known Shuichi since we were little. It would be hard to leave now." Suguru's smile dropped from his face.

"Hard for Shuichi or hard for you?" They locked eyes for a moment, the answer between them was clear.

"Oh Mr. Seguchi thank you so much! But how?" Seguchi looked over at Shuichi.

"How what, Shuichi?"

"How do you know Mr. Sakuma?"

"I have my connections and Ryu happens to be a good friend of mine. So I asked him to meet you as a favor. I'm happy you like my surprise."

'Tohma's so nice." Ryuichi hugged Shuichi some more and Shuichi melted. They jumped around some more, cheering and laughing. So much that Shuichi had almost forgotten about Taki and what had happened between them only a little bit ago.

_Yuki_

Shuichi stopped jumping, what would he do if he saw Yuki today. It was true we wanted to see him, but he was also scared.

"Mr. Shindou?" Suguru was at his side.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." He laughed it off and all was fine.

"Well I am sorry to ruin this happy moment, but Ryu and I should be going. Shuichi, we'll see you at church."

"Awww! Tohma, do we have too?" Ryuichi pouted. Tohma laughed and exited the room without answering.

"Good by Shuichi." He waved over his shoulder.

"Bye bye Shuichi! We're best friends now right?" Ryuichi hugged him.

"Yeah!" Shuichi cheered as Mr. Sakuma left the room.

After that everything was quite and normal. Trudy and a few other maids came back in and helpe Shuichi and Suguru clean up. After words Trudy helped him get ready for church.

"Your mother and Mr. Aizawa are furious with you Mr. Shindou, I'm sorry." Trudy began to tear up. Shuichi hugged the middle aged woman.

"Its fine Trudy, everything is going to be ok. So no tears ok, you have to be strong and help me find something to wear." He patted her cheek and smiled at her. It only lasted for a moment before his mother walked in.

"Trudy, leave." She barked as she made her way over to Shuichi. Shuichi's stomach went into knots; he knew why she was here. He pretended to ignore her and dress. It was only once the door was closed she started in on him.

"You are not to see that man again. Taki told me what happened last night. How could you hurt Taki like that Shuichi?" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. She was a magnificent actress.

"How could I! Mother! Do you know what he did to me on the veranda!?" Shuichi yelled back at her.

"He has every right to you."

"Not yet! We are not married." She was so cold hearted.

"But you will be, please Shuichi try to understand. Taki is our only hope of survival. All the money is gone." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"I know mother, you remind me every day. How Taki is our last hope, how lucky we were to find a rich gay man who would want me. You're selling me off for the money." This was a dead argument, but Shuichi was determined to argue it some more.

"It's for us Shuichi, so we can live a comfortable life. Do you want to see me working as a seamstress, you working as, as a servant boy? All our nice things gone, sold at actions? We need this, your father left us with nothing but a good name to keep us off the streets, but that will only last for so long. Now it's up to you to save us. Shuichi please, try to behave, give Taki what he wants, keep him happy. He loves you." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around her son and pretending to love him more then she really did.

_"No, Taki only loves my looks, my body. He doesn't really love me at all."_ That's what Shuichi wanted to scream at the ice cold woman embracing him. But it would be pointless. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember Shuichi, Taki is our last hope. He is the only one willing to marry you, take you in and save us both." She said this warmly before changing her voice back into sharp daggers. "So I better not catch you with that man. Am I making myself clear Shuichi?"

There was a long cold silence.

"Yes mother."

"Good."

With those last words Shuichi felt as though he had thrown away his last chance at freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! I am So So So So SO Sorry! You all must think I am died in a ditch somewhere. I really am sorry about the long waits. I really don't have an excuse this time. I just haven't been in much of a writing mood lately. I have also been working on my own personal yaoi romance novels which I have taken a break from recently for high school and college papers. *sigh*

So I had intended to mack this chapter longer, but I decided not to. The next one will be really long and consist of Shuichi and Yuki's first REAL kiss. Then that leads into the next chapter which is one I have been itching to write. *whisper* Yuki draws Shu-chan nacky! Lol anyway, I will try to get the next one out soon. I am in a writing mood so let's hope it all goes according to plane this time.

Thanks to all of you who are dedicated in reading this fanfic and I do apologize to all of you! *hugs* I really do love you all so much! Thank you!


End file.
